Ghosts in Equestria
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Danny and Dani get send to Equsetria, put Vlad into the mix and team up with Discord and what do you get? Popcorn and Chocolate Milk any one?
1. A Bad Ghost Fight

**Ghosts in Equestria**

* * *

**Binas:** Welcome to our first crossover story written by both Phantom Fan 21 and me, Binas! You know me from my wild stories. But hey now let's get the show on the road! Phantom Fan wrote this chapter while I just did the clean up.

**Phantom Fan 21:** Binas ask me to write this story so I ask for help, and Binas agree! hope you like it and remember...

**Both of us:** We own nothing! Enjoy! R&R!

* * *

Chapter 1: A bad Ghost Fight

* * *

.

* * *

It was an normal day in Amity Park, well as normal as it can get for a boy name Daniel Fenton. He was rushing to his class after an visit from the ever so annoying Box Ghost. You see Daniel or Danny by his friends, was no normal person. He had Ghost Hunters for parents and a psychologist fink, as he calls her, for a sister. But that not all, Danny also had something else.

With only his best friends and his sister knowing, he also had ghost powers. Danny got them by an portal accident in his parents lab when they build an Ghost Portal to an place call the Ghost Zone. After an month of not sure what to do with his new powers, Danny decide to take an hero route, and became know as Danny Phantom, after getting all of Amity Park to stop calling him Invis'o-Bill, which he still hate the name with all passion.

Danny dashed into Mr Lancer class just as the late bell rang.

"Well, well, Mr Fenton, this is the first time you may it to class on time.", Mr Lancer said, "Now please take your seat."

Danny nods and sat down only to be hit in the head with an eraser from Dash Baxter.

"Mr Baxter, would you like to stay after class today?", Mr Lancer asked.

Dash just sinks into his desk as Danny try to hold but an laugh. Mr Lancer saw that Danny was trying not to laugh but let it slide for once.

* * *

After class Danny ran up to his best friends Samantha 'Sam' Madison and Tucker Foley.

"Hey guys.", Danny said as he got to them.

"Hey Danny, who almost made you late this time?", Tucker asked his best friend.

"The Box Ghost again." Danny sighing.

Tucker shakes his head.

"That's a new record.", Sam said, "It's now ten times a day instead of five."

"When will that pathetic annoying idiot learn? He had his butt spanked ever since day one!", Tucker said laughing at the memories of Danny kicking The Box Ghost's backside.

"Not helping!" Danny said.

Danny was showing that he was still mad at The Box Ghost for making him almost late to class once again.

"But the good thing is Dash won't pick on you after school.", Tucker said.

"True, but he will wail on me back for getting him in trouble.", Danny said before stopping.

His friends look at him.

"What's wrong Danny?", Sam asked.

"Hm? Oh! Noting just tried from all the ghost hunting that all.", Danny said, "Just for once I like to have an break from all this."

"Dude we feel you, we're tried too." Tucker said.

"Yeah we are, but some how I really don't think we are going to get one any time soon." Sam agreed.

Danny and Tucker look at her.

"I'm just saying every time we take care of one ghost..." Sam started before Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Another one shows up." Danny finish dryly and look around for the ghost.

Sam had the Fenton Thermos out and ready. Tucker pull out his PDA encase it was Skulker or Technus again. Danny look around before feeling something was behind him.

"Is there something behind me?" Danny ask his friends.

They nod quickly with wide eyes.

"Dude you might want to change, like RIGHT NOW!." Tucker yelled.

No soon then Tucker said that an claw swipe from now where and Danny ducked away and transformed. A blue-white ring appear and spit in two turning Danny Fenton into the Ghost Boy Hero, Danny Phantom.

The ghost was covered in a cloak show only it claws and bright red eyes were seen.

"Don't know you are, but I'm going to stop you before you do any damage!" Danny said as he flew toward the ghost.

Danny threw an punch but the ghost stop it and claw Danny upward.

"AHG!", Danny yelled as the claws cut through his skin, "Somebody needs to get their claws clipped! Maybe I should take Vlad's Cat Clippers and use them on you! After all he finally got the cat he needs!"

Danny landed on the ground and looked at his chest. It had five claw marks that made his cuts bleed ectoplasm, but they healed pretty quickly.

"Okay that hurt, but it will take more then that to stop me." Danny said as he floated back up.

The ghost said noting and ready it claws again. Both Danny and the Ghost charge at each other. Danny threw all punches and kicks he can while dodging the claws. Danny soon back up and shot an Ecto-blast at the ghost who just swap it away. Danny just float back in surprise. No one has done that before. The ghost just look at Danny and growl. Then Sam and Tucker jump on it trying to hold it down.

"Danny! Hit it now!" Sam yelled.

Danny shook himself and flew to the ghost ready to throw a punch, but the Ghost threw Tucker and Sam off to the side and swiped at Danny again.

"ARGGGGG!", Danny yelled again as the marks from before were cut open once again.

This time Danny didn't get up and turn back to normal. Danny pass out only heard a growl and his friends shout his name as his world grew darker and all sounds faded out.

* * *

The sun shine bright across the field as Danny rolled over.

"Five more minutes mom.", Danny mumbled.

Then felt an sharp pain from his chest.

"ARG!", Danny yelled as he jumped up.

Danny lift his shirt to see the five claw marks on them.

"Great theses are going to take an long time to heal.", He said to himself then looked around, "Where on earth am I?"

"Hey! Did you heard something?", a voice asked.

Danny look around trying to find the voice. Before turn invisible and waited for the voices to come closer. Danny watch as two ponies walk out from behind the three. One was orange with a yellow mane and tail that was tie at the ends, wearing a cowboy hat, and had three apples on its flank. The other one was yellow and had a red mane and tail, wearing a big faded red bow, and no markings on its flank.

"I could have sworn I heard something" The Orange pony said.

"Me too sis." The yellow pony agree.

Danny was shock to find that these ponies can talk just like him.

'_I need to find out where I'm am and get back to Amity Park._' He thought.

He turned around. But the claw marks pain kick in as if it was saying 'You're ain't going anywhere'. Danny cried out again and drop his invisibly. He knee to the ground hold his crest in pain.

"WHOA! Where in the hay did that thing come from?!", The orange pony said spotting Danny.

The yellow walk up to Danny and look at him. Danny open his mouth to said something but cry out in pain again before passing out again.

"Apple Bloom!", the orange pony yelled.

Danny fell over in pain and blackout yet again. The yellow pony, now know as Apple Bloom, flip him over an look at his face. Then saw part of it shirt was up. She lift it all the way up and gasped. All across Danny crest were scars and the five claw marks. Apple Bloom turn to her sister.

"We need to get this thing to Ponyville Hospital!", The orange pony walk up and soon saw the scars and claw marks.

The orange nods and careful put Danny on her back and she and Apple Bloom ran to Ponyville.

'_I wonder if Twilight has any thing about this thing?_', The orange pony thought as she ran.


	2. Met The Mane 6

**Binas:** Welcome to chapter two! I wrote this one. Hope you enjoy it!

**Phantom Fan 21:** Ask Binas to write the next chapter for me, because I was off for an day. Please R&R.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 2: Met the Mane 6

* * *

.

* * *

After dragging the unconscious creature to the hospital, Apple Jack rushed to Twilight Sparkle's library house which was a tree. Apple Jack knocked her hoof on the door. Twilight answered.

"Hey Apple Jack. Is everything okay?", Twilight asked.

"Me and Apple Bloom found this strange thing. I don't recognize it from anywhere. Not even the Everfree Forest!", Apple Jack said.

"So where is it now?", Twilight asked.

"In the Ponyville Hospital. When we found it, it looked beaten up. Like somethin' attacked it.", Apple Jack said, "The strangest part, it just appeared out of thin air like it was invisible or somethin'."

"Just let me my '_Guide to Creatures from Beyond the Everfree Forest_' so i can try to identify it.", Twilight said.

"Thank you Twilight.", Apple Jack said.

Twilight used her magic to pull out the book and placed it into her saddle pack. With that, the two head of to the Ponyville Hospital. Once inside, they headed to the counter.

"Excuse me sir, we're here to see the strange creature that Apple Jack found. I want to see if I can identify it.", Twilight said.

"Right this way.", Doctor Stable said leading them into the room that held the creature.

* * *

Danny's world was starting to fade back in.

'_What happened?_', He thought.

He saw curtains, the bed, and a small night stand next to him. The worst part, he was in a hospital gown with his clothes off to the side. he was in a hospital. He got really nervous. He quickly sat up and checked himself for puncture points and found none. his secret was safe... for now.

The door opened to reveal a unicorn with a light amber coat and grayish tangelo mane and tail, wearing a doctor's coat and glasses, had blue eyes, and had a marking that looked like a heart monitor on his flank.

With him was the same pony that found him earlier and another unicorn. This unicorn had a pale/light mulberry coat with a Moderate sapphire blue mane and tail with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks, her eyes were violet, and the mark on her flank was a a pink six pointed star with five little white five pointed stars surrounding it. Her horn was glowing a bright magenta and same with the floating book next to her.

"So this is the creature you found Apple Jack? Wow, never seen anything like it.", Twilight said.

Danny just looked at her.

'_She can't be serious..._', he thought and banged his head on the bed post.

"Stop that! You'll hurt yourself even further.", The tan unicorn said.

Danny groaned at the unicorn and continued.

The tan unicorn shaked his head and and light blue glow surrounded his horn and Danny soon found himself back under the covers. Danny glared.

'_Since when did you become my mom?_', Danny thought dryly and sat back up.

This time, Danny didn't bang his head on the bed post.

"He seems to be very stubborn. Hopefully he doesn't do the same thing that Rainbow Dash did.", the tan unicorn said remembering that incident.

"Can I get a few samples so I have something to match it up to encase if I find something similar to this creature?", the pale mulberry unicorn asked.

"Certainly.", The tan unicorn said and got out two needles and vials. Once again there was a light blue glow around his horn. The glow was also on the objects.

Danny went wide eyed.

'_No! No! No! This isn't happening!_', Danny thought panicking.

"Hold still. This won't hurt.", The tan unicorn said as one of the needles approached Danny.

Danny had nervous look on his face and backed away from the needle. he dodged it as well.

"Please hold still.", The tan unicorn said, "You don't want to make it worse than it has to be."

Danny then, by accident, turned intangible and the needle passed through him. Luckily none of the ponies saw that.

After several minutes went by, the tan unicorn finally got the two vials filled with Danny's blood.

"Here you go. It wasn't easy.", the tan unicorn said handling the vials over, "The creature was being unreasonable. It may have a fear of needles."

"What's next? A skin sample?", Danny muttered sarcastically under his breath.

The three ponies perked up when they heard those words.

"What was that?", Apple Jack asked.

"I think it was trying to communicate.", The pale mulberry pony said, "It maybe capable of language."

"Can you try repeating what you just said?", The tan unicorn asked.

"I said, what's next? A skin sample?", Danny said with his eyes glowing green for a split second.

The light mulberry pony caught his eyes doing that and made some paper and a quill appear and jot the information down. She then made the book float over and flipped through the book. She gasped.

"There's nothing here that fits this creature's description!", The light mulberry pony said.

"Looks like that thing is gonna have-ta tell us, Twilight. No need to fret. Communication should be fine and dandy from the looks of this. At least it speaks the same language.", Apple Jack said giving reassurance.

"Okay.", Twilight said and approached Danny, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Like I haven't heard that one before...", Danny said.

"You see, Apple Jack found you and you hurt.", Twilight started and was cut off.

"Oh that reminds me! We better check your bandages.", the tan unicorn said.

The tan unicorn removed the bandages and saw that the scratch marks were almost gone and were not going to scar like they originally thought.

"What do we have here? Recovering at this rate, you will be out of here by tomorrow.", the tan unicorn said.

"Yeah...", Danny said with a nervous laugh, "I heal fast."

"If I didn't know any better, I would have considered you a weird mutant monkey...", Twilight said examining his hand.

"Who are you callin' a monkey?", Danny asked annoyed.

"Definitely not a monkey.", Twilight said when she didn't see a tail.

"At least I still have my boxers on or that would have been embarrassing.", Danny said.

"We didn't to take them off when we realized you didn't have a coat of fur.", the tan unicorn said awkwardly.

"Tell me something I don't know.", Danny said.

"Can you tell us what you are?", Twilight asked.

"A human.", Danny said.

"Well golly. Must be a new species in the Everfree Forest.", Apple Jack said.

"The Everfree-what?", Danny asked.

The three ponies stare at him.

"He's clueless... Are you sure you never heard of it?", Twilight said.

"I'm not clueless!", Danny said, "And I'm positive I never heard of it the Everfree Woods."

"Forest.", Twilight corrected, "Then where are you from?"

"Amity Park.", Danny said.

"Never heard of a place named that.", Twilight said.

"So do you have a name young human?", The tan unicorn asked.

"Danny Fenton.", Danny said.

"So do you have a family?", Twilight asked.

"Let's see. Jazz, my sister, who's a totally fink, a cousin that is quite similar to me, and ghost obsessed parents that embarrass me to no end!", Danny said.

The three ponies chuckled at the thought.

"Sounds like one wild run away family there, Sugar Cube.", Apple Jack said.

"Alright you two. Let Danny rest and maybe then you could show him around Ponyville.", the tan unicorn said.

"Thank you Doctor Stable.", Twilight said.

* * *

In the Everfree Forest, a green portal formed and ghost flew out. The ghost had long white hair in a ponytail, had glowing neon green eyes, and a two piece black and white jumpsuit that showed off her midriff and sported the DP logo. The top was half inverted. The bottoms were black with a white streak running down each pant leg.

The ghost, AKA Dani Fenton/Phantom, had a scared look on her face.

"Gotta find Danny!", Dani said and flew through the dark Everfree Forest.

Unknown to her, this would lead to several ghosts escaping. But one particular annoying idiot overheard and flew round spreading rumors of where Danny is.


	3. Adventures in Ponyville

**Binas:** We are back with more MLP/DP goodness! Another chapter by me because my mind kept going! Oh boy my plot bunny fountain is about to explode! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

**Phantom Fan 21:** Thanks for reading. And didn't think Binas would write the next one, So thanks Binas and remember, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT GOING TO BLOW!

* * *

Chapter 3: Adventures in Ponyville

* * *

.

* * *

_The next day..._

Apple Jack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy were all gathered out side the hospital.

"So that human named Danny is coming out today?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah. And he sounds mightly like you RD. His attitude is very similar.", Apple Jack said.

"Aw yeah!", Rainbow Dash said hoof pumping.

"I wonder if he likes parties! I want to throw him a 'Welcome to Ponyville party! Wouldn't that be fun?", Pinkie Pie said in her usual hyper tone.

"Oh look here's Twilight with him now.", Apple Jack said.

Twilight and Danny walked out. Danny was really glad that he was back in his regular clothes.

"Danny, these are my friends. Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy.", Twilight said gesturing to each pony.

Rarity gasped.

"Oh my stars darling! You got filthy! You need a bath right now!", Rarity said.

Danny backed away slowly but got caught in Rarity's levitation spell. He yelped.

Rarity trotted down to the spa and entered. Too bad the ponies were staring at poor Danny.

"The usual and a bit of a clean up for this thing.", Rarity said and handed over Danny.

Danny frowned through out the time at the spa while Rarity enjoyed herself. Danny always thought and always will think, spas are for girls only. He almost got a horn treatment when the spa ladies realized, he didn't have a horn. The mud baths made him feel worse because of the lack of clothes. The steam room was okay but still he frowned. The facials were the worst of it. He said 'no' when they came with the ointment. He had to make his eyes glow to make them listen.

"Worst. Bath. Ever.", Danny said as he left with Rarity back to the rest of the Mane Six.

"Don't be such a grump. It was fabulous!", Rarity said.

"Spas are for girls and I'm clearly a boy!", Danny said.

* * *

"Well he clearly disliked the spa. I have no reason why he does.", Rarity said.

"Uh Rarity, he might not like because you dragged him there unwillingly.", Apple Jack said.

"I want to see how he would like to hang out with the fastest flier in Equestria!", Rainbow Dash said, "Maybe I could even pull off a Sonic Rainboom to prove my point! Or I could clear the sky in ten seconds flat!"

"Don't get too full of yourself Rainbow Dash. I'm sure he will get the point.", Apple Jack said.

* * *

_Inside Rainbow Dash's house..._

"...And that's how we defeated Discord!", Rainbow Dash finished telling the tale.

Danny's jaw was dropped but he shut it and found something witty to say.

"Maybe he should have become the Dork of Chaos instead and get a cat!", Danny said smirking then laughing.

Rainbow Dash laughed at the witty banter he pulled.

"They weren't kidding when they said that we were similar! Dork of Chaos! Getting a cat! Classic!", Rainbow Dash said laughing and picturing that mental image. It was too good to forget.

"Well I do have some tales from my home in Amity Park. One involves an actual superhero!", Danny said.

"Your kidding right?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"Nope.", Danny said and started telling the tale of how he defeated Pariah Dark, but in a different perspective so no one or pony will make any connections.

Rainbow Dash was enjoying every part of it. She complained on how she missed all of the fun and wished she could beat up Pariah Dark's backside.

"That. Was. AWESOME! That's just as awesome as the Wonderbolts!", Rainbow Dash said.

"The who?", Danny asked.

"The Wonderbolts are the best fliers in Equestria. I'm determined to join their ranks. I already went to their academy and became a Lead Pony.", Rainbow Dash said.

"Impressive.", Danny said.

* * *

"He was very fascinated about how we defeated Discord and called him 'The Dork of Chaos' and said he should have gotten a cat!", Rainbow Dash said laughing.

"Sounds like he has a bit of a wit.", Twilight said.

"He even shared some of his stories that actually happened! The one where their ACTUAL superhero, Danny Phantom, saved them from some crazy ghost king called Pariah Dark! It was so awesome!", Rainbow Dash said.

"Who's that?", Twilight asked.

"Danny said he was a ghost who is actually good. Most of them were pretty nasty and he had a few encounters with them. He even shared the lamest one! The Box Ghost!", Rainbow Dash said falling from the sky from laughing so hard, "Or what his sister calls him, Crate Creep!"

Almost all of the Mane Six laughs. Who didn't? Fluttershy.

"Ghosts? He comes from a place filled with... G-ghosts?", Fluttershy trembled.

"Relax. He did say there are some other nice ones. They pretty much want to be left alone.", Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy sighs. Pinkie Pie hops around.

"This is starting to remind me of a song!", Pinkie Pie said.

Danny walks near the group and hears this.

'_Please be nothing like Tucker!_', Danny thought.

"Please tell she isn't-", Rainbow Dash said face hoofing.

Pinkie Pie started singing her ever so famous Laughter Song. One part started to get a bit on Danny's nerves.

"So, giggle at the ghostly-!", Pinkie Pie sang.

Danny, trying to keep his cool, stuck his head inside a tree with his intangibility to block out the singing.

"Uh Danny, how did you get your head stuck in a tree?", Apple Jack asked after the sing was over.

Danny managed to sneak his ghost powers by and got his head out of it.

"What?", Danny asked as the ponies stared at him.

"Why was your head inside a tree?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"I was... Uhhh... Curious of what was inside it! Let's go with that!", Danny said nervously.

"Can I talk to you Twilight?", Apple Jack asked.

Twilight and Apple Jack trot out of hearing range.

"Somethin' is not right here. He was gettin' nervous when we asked him why his head was inside the tree.", Apple Jack said.

"He's hiding something. I managed to run the blood vials and found traces of this weird substance. It was glowing green! I'm not sure what it is! Not even Zecora knows! She said it was other worldly and that's it.", Twilight said.

"Do you thing that stuff is dangerous?", Apple Jack asked.

"I don't think so. If it was, he would be dead right now.", Twilight said, "I will take him back to the library so I can ask some more questions."

* * *

"So you live in a tree? I was thinking you lived in one of those houses.", Danny said.

Twilight just chuckled at his cluelessness as she opened the door to find Spike the dragon, asleep inside an empty mop bucket. Spike jolted awake.

"Sorry Twilight! I didn't mean to fall asleep inside the mop bucket!", Spike said.

"It's okay Spike. You are a baby dragon and my #1 assistant.", Twilight said fixing the mop and bucket.

"What's this?", Spike asked pointing a claw at Danny, "Some freak of nature?"

Danny frowned at the dragon.

"Spike. This is Danny, a human. Apple Jack found him two days ago severally injured.", Twilight said, "Danny. This is Spike, a baby dragon. Like I said he is my #1 assistant."

"Hi. Never met a dragon before, unless ghost dragons count.", Danny said remembering Dora and Aragon.

"Ghost dragons? What are they like?", Spike asked.

"Hmmm... The only ones I know are Princess Dora and Prince Aragon. Aragon has a very temper that I don't ever want to explain. His sister, Dora, is more timid and actually is one of my few ghost friends. When your the geek, you make unusual friendships.", Danny said.

Spike's jaw dropped at the information.

"Spike, can you find me some parchment and a few bottles of ink?", Twilight asked.

"Sure thing Twilight!", Spike said.

Twilight used her magic to pull out two quills.

"Just encase one breaks.", Twilight said.

* * *

Twilight wrote down every detail of what Danny told her. From 'witnessing ghost fights' to everyday life. Twilight was intrigued by the atmosphere of the place and what it's accomplished. Danny even had a few pictures with him.

One picture had him and his friends wearing goofy hats for Hat Day. Another had them with sly smiles with Fenton Wipes as they stuffed Dash's locker with it. Another had a floating box dumping frogs into Dash's pants. Dash running down the hall to get rid of them. Danny coming out of a pile in a dress. Another had Danny's ghost form coming out of the Girl's Locker Room. Danny and Tucker playing a Crash Nebula game. Tucker covered in Ectoplasm. The final one was a group picture with Sam in the middle and the boys of to the side.

Twilight was amused by some of the pictures, but was really interested in the ones with the box floating, the glowing figure coming out of the Girl's Locker Room, and the Ectoplasm covered Tucker.

"So what's going on in these three?", Twilight asked.

"This one is basically a ghost, who was invisible at the time, stuffing frogs down a bully's pants.", Danny said not saying it was him who did it, "And this one was after on of Tucker's bad ideas. He decided to dress up as a ghost in a parking lot filled with ghost hunters. Not a very good idea. My dad was the one who covered him. And that one, I am not sure why Tucker took a picture of that."

Danny tried to hide amusement at seeing how goofy he looked when coming out of that locker room.

Twilight giggled at Tucker's bad idea but was really curious why a ghost would want to stuff frogs down someone's pants or what that glowing figure was.

"May I show my friends these three?", Twilight asked making three of the pictures float up.

"Sure go ahead.", Danny said.


	4. Ghost Troubles

**Binas:** Here's our next installment for Ghosts in Equestria!

**Phantom Fan 21:** Here the next Chapter! Like the first, I wrote this one and Binas fix it.

**Skulker:** Where are those two whelps?! I overheard there PMs that they were INSULTING me by saying I need to use knitting as a new hobby!

**Binas and Phantom Fan 21:** Uh oh...

* * *

Chapter 4: Ghost Troubles

* * *

.

* * *

_A few minutes later...  
_

Twilight showed her friends Danny's pictures and Rainbow Dash laugh at the one about Dash running with frogs in his pants and Tucker being cover in ectoplasm. Fluttershy look at how happy Danny is with his friends.

"I think he misses them with out telling us.", Fluttershy said.

"I hear ya Sugar Cube." Apple Jack agree.

"Hey! Maybe we can show Danny what we do for fun around here.", Pinkie Pie said, "After all, I still need to throw a welcome party for him!"

"That a great idea Pinkie." Rainbow Dash agree.

"So what do we show him?" Rarity ask.

"Maybe we can show him our talents to pass the time." Twilight said.

The others nod in agreement and left to plan the idea out.

* * *

_Later...__  
_

Twilight was showing Danny that she was gift in magic by making spell and moving books around. Danny was impress that magic was well know around here. Twilight ask him if magic was use back at Amity Park. Sadly Danny told her no one believe in magic and was just of bunch of tricks. Twilight was surprise but Danny told her that ghost powers might fit, she relax and ask Danny what he enjoy the most. The answer took her by surprise again.

"Stargazing.", Danny said.

'_He'll love Princess_ _L__una work.'_ She thought.

Then ask Danny to head to Apple Jack farm because she was about to buck apples. Danny rise an eyebrow before thing.

_'Must be pony talk, I got to get use to this.', _He thoughtand left, after he ask for a map of course.

At Apple Jack's farm, Danny was almost hit on head with an apple.

"Look out!", Apple bloom warned.

In no time Danny dodge the apple and grab it in one movement.

"Wow!", Apple Bloom exclaim, "You're fast, right Big Mac?"

"Eyep!" Big Mac said in surprise after seeing Danny.

Apple Jack soon walk round the tree and saw Danny.

"Howdy Danny." she greet.

"Howdy Apple Jack." Danny greet back.

"You didn't tell me it can talk!" Apple Bloom yelled before trying to reach for Danny's shirt.

"Apple Boom what are you doing?", Big Mac ask.

"I'm trying to see the claw marks and the scars it had left." Apple Bloom answer.

"I'm a _he _and the marks are gone right now and didn't get any scars from ghost figh..." Danny stop, hoping he didn't said to much.

"Ghost?", Apple Bloom ask, "What's that?"

"Somethin' I'll tell you later.", Apple Jack answer remembering how Rainbow Dash took her sister camping once and told ghost ponies stories.

"So what your talent Apple Jack?", Danny asked.

"Glad you ask Sugar Cube, let me show ya.", Apple Jack said and walk up to the nearest tree and bucked it, hard.

All the apples fell from the tree and in the baskets around it.

"Wow! You got pretty strong back legs AJ!", Danny said surprise.

"Thanks and AJ?" Apple Jack said and ask.

"Um...it an nickname that I came up with.", Danny said, "Take my name for one, My full name is Daniel Fenton, but like Danny."

"What wrong with Daniel?" Apple Jack ask.

"I just like my name shorted." Danny told them.

After meting the rest of the Apple family, which Danny near gag when he saw the whole family, and had some apple pie, Apple Jack and Danny walk into Ponyville to met up with the rest of the Mane Six at the Sugar Cube Corner.

* * *

After taking Danny to an open field, where Pinkie Pie threw a welcome to Ponyville party, Danny saw the others pony talents. Rainbow Dash kept hanging around and ask what kind of witty banter that he had. Turns out, she wanted to use them against Discord if he was free again and the others villains they had. Danny told all the ones he knew and come up with, include his favorite one, "Dude, you are one seriously crazed up Frootloop!" that made all the Mane six laugh, but only a little for Fluttershy. She said it was funny but sounded rude. "Well the Frootloop has three crazy plans, One, he what to kill my Dad for ruining his live and two marry my Mom, which by the way is still a big Ew, and finally he want me as his son with Jazz as a bonus." Leaving out that he and Vlad were both ghost.

"Wow he is an one seriously crazed up Frootloop.", Rainbow Dash said with an smile.

Danny laughed out loud.

"True, he is one and Discord adds to that list as well.", Danny said through those laughing fits.

"We are so similar!", Rainbow Dash said like Danny more and more, "Too bad he can't fly."

Danny had to agree in some way with Rainbow Dash, they were similar and was glad to met new friend but turn to Twilight who had an note pad out and writing something down.

"What are you doing?", Danny asked.

"Oh! just writing down notes about you encase we run into another human.", Twilight answered without looking up.

Danny roll his eyes.

"No two people are alike Twilight unless they're are twins.", Danny said.

Twilight look up and was about to ask what Danny means before an net cover her and her friends. Danny look surprise to see nets appear from no where and his ghost sense come out of his mouth. Apple Jack saw them come at him.

"What was that?", Apple Jack asked.

Danny groaned and look for a place to hide.

"Well, well, well, If it isn't my favorite prey, the Ghost Boy."

Danny looked up and saw Skulker.

"Skulker? What are you doing here?!", Danny yelled, "And while we are at that, _how did you get here_?"

The Mane six look at Danny confusion.

'_Ghost Boy?_'_, _they thought, '_Danny not a ghost._'

"Oh a very annoy ghost has spend hours spreading rumors about a portal opening in to a new world and you would be in it, so I thought I'd go check to see if they were true and now I can have you pelt at the foot of my bed and maybe add those ponies as well." Skulker said.

"That is gross." Rainbow Dash said.

"It is Sugar Cube." Apple Jack agree.

Fluttershy said noting due she was full with fright.

Pinkie Pie just laugh at Skulker and Rarity faints.

Twilight just looks at Danny.

"Why are you after him?" She ask.

Skulker look at her.

"Unicorns, I hate unicorns.", Skulker said.

Danny laugh when he heard that. He did save Skulker from some ghost unicorns when the Box Ghost took Pandora's Box to try the be came scarily, to bad it backfire. But Danny knew he had to save them, even that means reveling his secret.

"Fine Skulker, you what an good hunt, and believe me I know you do, I'll give you and good hunt.", Danny said getting ready to fight.

Rarity wakes up a bit dazed.

The Mane Six look at Danny trying to make out why he just said that. They fond out when Danny said two words, "Going Ghost!" They watch as an blue-white line appear and spit into two traveling up and down turn him into Danny Phantom.

"What in the Hay?!" Apple Jack yell after seeing Danny transform.

The others were speechless. Rainbow Dash quickly saw the DP had his crest and knew who he was.

"You're Danny _Phantom?!_" She yell.

Danny turn to her.

"Yes I am, I'll tell you everything after I kick Skulker's butt.", Danny said.

Then turn and _flew_ to Skulker.

"He can fly without wings?!" Rainbow Dash couldn't stop herself from yelling and getting jealous.

"Rainbow Dash I know you're surprise, we all are, but we need to get these nets off us.", Twilight said.

"I can help you with that."

Twilight felt the net come off her and saw an girl that look like Danny only younger and had the same DP on her chest.

"You are you?" Twilight asked.

"You can call me Dani." The girl said.

"Wait there are two Danny's?" Rarity asked.

"It Dani, with an I.", The girl name Dani said as she pull the nets off the other ponies.

That when Twilight remember that Danny told her that he had an cousin that look just like him.

"You're Danny cousin are you?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah! Do you know Danny?" Dani answered.

Twilight just pointed where Danny was fighting Skulker. Danny had the upper hand until Skulker threw him to ground and hold him there and got an large blade out and put it at his neck. Rainbow Dash was about to fly to Danny rescue.

"Hey! Get away from my cousin!", Dani shouted and flew to Skulker.

"OK I know ghosts can fly without wings, but this is getting to weird." Rainbow Dash said.

* * *

Skulker was about to use his blade before someone approached him.

"Hey! Get away from my cousin!", Dani shouted and was hit by a black fist glove.

Danny sat up and saw Dani.

"Danielle, how did you get here?", Danny ask.

"Do you want to ask questions, or do you want to kick some butt?" Dani asked.

Danny stand up and the two Phantoms stood side by side before attacking Skulker after he shook the blow off. The Mane Six watch as the two Danny's beat, blast, and destroy Skulker's armor.

After Skulker's battle suit was damaged to the point it was junk, Danny opened up a compartment.

"Now who want's to see what's been hunting us? You will be pretty shocked.", Danny asked smirking a bit.

"I would really like to see!", Pinkie Pie said.

"THIS!", Danny said holding Skulker out on his hand while wearing a cheesy grin.

Fluttershy looks confused by it, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, and Rainbow Dash laugh, Rarity faints thinking it's a piece of snot, and Twilight studies it.

"Wow. I never thought something like this could actually fool ponies.", Twilight said.

"PUT ME DOWN! I'M SKULKER THE GREATEST HUNTER IN THE GHOST ZONE! FEAR ME!", Skulker shouted in an tiny voice, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS WHELPS!"

"Right. That will be the day I eat Blood Blossoms by choice NOT force.", Danny sarcastically at Skulker remembering the pain of them.

Twilight then walked up to him.

"So what are you really?", Twilight asked.

Danny sighed as he placed Skulker in an glass jar and cover it with a ghost shield.

"I'm what other ghost's call an Halfa." Danny answered and turned back into human form and Dani followed the suit.

"What an Halfa?" Apple Jack ask.

"It an Half Human, Half Ghost, and there other three in my world I'm the Second, Danielle is the third, and the Frootloop I told you about is the first." Danny answer.

Rarity woke up yet again to catch that.

"Well no wonder why your head was in a tree! You got a bit offended by Pinkie's Laughter Song.", Apple Jack said.

"Correct. And sorry. I didn't want to say out loud cause I didn't want to hurt your feelings.", Danny said.

"It's okay. But one thing for sure is, we got to go to Sugar Cube Corner! Dani can come too!", Pinkie Pie said in a hyper tone.

Pinkie skipped away twords Sugar Cube Corner.

"Well, best we follow her. She's got a big surprise there!", Apple Jack said.


	5. Party Time!

**Binas:** Hello once again! Chapter five at your service! Get it? A pun on "Spike at your Service"!

*****A 'wah wah waaaaaaah!' sounds and several 'boos' and tomatoes come at Binas.*****

**Random Reader:** That's just as bad as Danny's axe puns!

**Binas:** Okay! I think I get it. If anyone needs me I will be taking a bath.

*****Binas leaves with tomatoes dripping everywhere.*****

**Phantom Fan 21:** Great! Now I got to clean this up. Please R&R.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 5: Party Time!

* * *

.

* * *

Once the Mane Six, Danny, and Dani arrived at Sugar Cube Corner.

"Ready?", Pinkie Pie asked.

"Sure.", Danny said.

Danny and Dani entered and was greeted by a dark room.

"SURPRISE!"

The lights came on and streamers fell everywhere.

Almost everypony in Ponyville was there. From Derpy Hooves to Doctor Stable.

"I see you are doing better.", Doctor Stable said.

"I've had worse.", Danny brushed off.

Doctor Stable went to go talk to another pony.

"Let's get this party started!", Pinkie said pulling out a turn table and DJ Pon3, who started playing.

"Where does she keep that?", Dani asked.

"I have no idea.", Danny said, "I thought we already had a welcome party."

"Well Pinkie wanted to throw this one if any of your relatives showed up. Trust me, she throws a lot of parties. She even threw an After Birthday Party for Gummy.", Twilight explained.

"Who's Gummy?", Dani and Danny asked.

The two shrugged and went to go get some punch. What they found bathing in it was a baby alligator. They both did a spit take.

"Really funny guys! Now who put an alligator in the punch?", Danny asked disgusted.

"Oh I see you found Gummy! Silly boy!", Pinkie Said removing Gummy from the punch.

"THAT'S Gummy?!", Dani asked.

"Yes siree pie!", Pinkie said.

"Isn't that dangerous?", Danny asked.

"No it's not, silly! This is my pet alligator, Gummy. He's got no teeth. See? Haha!", Pinkie said as Gummy tried to bite her.

"Okay...", Danny said and saw a crossed eyed pegasus fly around until she bumped into a wall causing things to fall on Rainbow Dash.

"Careful Derpy! We don't want a repeat of what happened when Apple jack went to the rodeo in Canterlot.", Rainbow Dash said.

"I just don't know what went wrong!", Derpy said.

Danny and Dani just looked at this and shrugged.

Derpy then landed on a puddle and slipped, grabbing on to Rainbow Dash as she fell.

"Oops. My bad!", Derpy said.

"That kinda reminds me of my first few months in a way.", Danny said remembering how he kept sinking through the floor, his pants falling down, and random parts turning invisible and/or intangible.

"Oh I remember you telling about that!", Dani said laughing, "You losing your pants!"

Danny blushed madly. Unfortunately he was so embarrassed that for the first time in months, his pants fell down showing off his red polka dot boxers. Rainbow Dash and the others saw this. Rainbow Dash started tearing up the fell on the floor laughing madly. Spike tried not to laugh as well and failed. Soon the other except Fluttershy and Rarity did the same. Danny kept blushing and pulled his pants up.

"Darling, why must you show those... things to everypony?", Rarity said in disgust.

"Let's say that 'they' decided to act up because Dani just embarrassed me.", Danny said eyeing her.

"What? it was funny!", Dani said.

Soon both of their ghost senses went off and they groaned.

"This better not be-", Danny said.

"BEWARE!"

Fluttershy squeaked and dashed into a basket to hide.

"Ugh! Not him!", Danny said running off, "I got to go."

The Box Ghost phased into the room crackling mad.

"BEWARE! FOR I'M THE BOX GHOST HAVE JUST FINISHED SPREADING RUMORS OF THE GHOST BOY'S APPEARANCE HERE! NOW I WILL USE YOUR BOXES TO CONQUER TWO WORLDS!", The Box ghost shouted to the sky.

Rainbow Dash just looked at him and yawned.

"Uhhh... That's not scary. It's pretty lame. You need to make that little speech of your's 20% cooler.", Rainbow Dash said, "No wonder why Danny said you were lame."

"And you look absolutely HIDEOUS!", Rarity said fainting.

Pinkie Pie broke into laughter.

Fluttershy peered out of the basket.

"Wait a minute. That wasn't too scary.", Fluttershy said when she heard the comments on The Box Ghost.

Twilight shakes her head.

"He obviously has no idea.", Twilight said.

"Hey Boxy!", Danny shouted coming out of no where in his ghost form, "I hate having to kick your butt back into the Ghost Zone ten times a day! Come on! Keep that up and I'm going to have to leave you in the thermos and bury it ten feet under ground!"

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME IN THAT CYLINDRICAL CONTAINER! IT CAN NEVER HOLD THE MIGHTY BOX GHOST!", The Box Ghost shouted.

More laughter erupted and Rarity woke up.

"Is that fashion disaster out of here?", Rarity asked.

"Nope Rarity. The annoying idiot is still here.", Apple Jack said.

Danny started blasting the Box Ghost, chasing him out of Sugar Cube Corner and all over the place.

"Where did that annoying idiot go?", Danny asked when he was somewhere near the Canterlot Sculpture Garden.

"Hello Daniel..."

Danny growled and turned around to see Vlad.


	6. Discord Released Part 1

**Binas:**The ultimate moment you all have been waiting for... Let's hope Danny, Dani, and The Mane Six can handle this epic time frame in this story! Here's a theory if enough chaos is caused around Discord's statue, he will be released. Think back to the scene before the commercial in "Return of Harmony: part 1" in the Canterlot Sculpture garden with Cheerlie's class. The Cutiemark Crusaders were fighting like no tomorrow.

**Phantom Fan 21:** Here number six. What Vlad doing here?, You ask?

**Both of us: **Please R&R and we own noting.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 6: Discord Released Part 1

* * *

.

* * *

"Plasmius!", Danny spat angrily, "What are you up to this time?"

"Oh, the usual Daniel you know that." Vlad said with an smile.

Vlad had an plan that will not only rule this world, but also to get Danny to join him like he wanted the first time.

"Forget it Frootloop.", Danny said, "I'm not joining you and you're not taking over this world."

Danny threw an Ecto-blast, which Vlad put up an shield to block. Then Danny charge at him and threw an punch. Vlad block it and threw one back.

Danny ducked and threw an uppercut to Vlad's chin, knocking him away. Vlad recover quickly and threw his Ecto-blast at Danny, which he dodge. Then flew up to Vlad and disappear from him.

"Oh Cheese Buckets." Vlad said before looking for him.

Danny appear above Vlad before knocking him to the ground.

"Come on Plasmius!", Danny said annoyed, "I know you are better then this, You could make some sick joke about my Father? Or some lame and sick mushy comment about my Mom?"

Vlad stood up and smiled.

"No Dear boy, Funny, Joke around Vlad isn't here today.", Vlad said.

Danny rise an eyebrow then look behind Vlad to see a statue. Danny eyes widen when he saw it was mix with different animals parts. It was Discord! Danny then notice an glowing crack on his chest.

"_He was release from his prison last time because there was chaos round him._"

Rainbow Dash's story rang in his head. Shocked, Danny turned around and flew his fast as he can to warn the Mane Six.

'_AH! You're an idiot Fenton!_',He yelled in his head, '_You should have check you surroundings before you fought Vlad._'

Vlad on the other hand turned to Discord's cracking statue.

"Soon we'll rule Earth, the Ghost Zone and this world. HA HA HA HA HA HA!", Vlad said.

Discord's laugh started dawning in.

* * *

Danny flew in Twilight tree house and change back to his human form.

"Danny?", Twilight asked when she saw him.

"Twilight I'll need you help!, Danny shouted, "I accidently freed Discord!"

"WHAT?!", Twilight yelled.

Danny told her how he went after the Box Ghost and met and fought Vlad before learning that they were fighting where Discord's statue was.

"We need to get the others and the Elements of Harmony fast!", Twilight said after Danny finished.

"Elements of Harmony?", Danny asked with an eyebrow rise.

"They are what imprisoned Discord the last two times." Twilight said and ran out her house.

Danny followed afterword.

* * *

It didn't take long to get everypony together after hearing that Danny unwilling helped free Discord. But Rainbow Dash was happy he did. She couldn't wait to use the witty banter Danny had on him. They were on the train to Canterlot Castle as Danny bang his his head again for causing trouble in this world.

"What's his problem?", Rarity ask.

"Danny fell into a trap that helped release this Discord guy.", Dani said.

"How do you know?", Fluttershy asked.

Dani then told them the whole story of how she was an clone of Danny, Twilight was fascinated about Dani being Danny's clone. Dani then told tell she had some of Danny thoughts and knew how he feel sometimes and even told them how she was trick by Vlad to help catch Danny so his good clone will be complete and she, as Danny said, was a mess he was not going to clean up.

The other were surprise how Dani was not just an clone, but was also being use for some mad plan to get Danny's DNA by force.

"Wow and I thought he was a Frootloop.", Rainbow Dash said.

"Vlad did lots of things and doesn't care about anyone or thing.", Danny said as he walked up.

"Done banging your head?", Twilight asked.

Danny nods and looks out the window.

"Hey is that Canterlot Castle?" Danny asked.

Everypony turn and look.

"Yes it is Danny.", Twilight said, "And it looks like Discord hasn't done any thing to it...yet."

Danny nods. He heard from Rainbow Dash story of how Discord turn them all gray while also becoming their total opposites and took over Ponyville.

* * *

They reach Canterlot Castle, after telling the guards that they had to see Celestia right away and the Danny and Danielle was with them and an help, they went to the throne room where Princess Celestia and her sister Princess Luna was waiting.

"My Little Ponies, you came just in time.", Celestia said.

"We know.", Twilight said, "Discord was release again."

Celestia look surprise when Twilight said that.

"How do you know?" Luna asked.

Danny step forward.

"It's my fault.", Danny said and told them them everything.

After he finish, he knee to them.

"I'll do everything I can to fix this, I promise.", Danny said.

Celestia walk up to Danny and put an hoof on his shoulder.

"It not your fault at all.", Celestia said.

Danny look up in surprise.

"You didn't know, so you don't have to blame yourself.", Celestia went on, "Plus you can be a big help if we are getting ghosts in Equestria."

Then turn and walk into an door way. Luna walk up to Danny to get an better look at him.

"Wow! You look like the starry night sky." Danny said in awe.

Luna blush at those words.

"Well I did make the night sky in all of Equestria.", Luna said.

"Really?!", Danny asked surprise, "That's so cool!"

Luna look at Danny surprise.

"You like my night?", Luna ask.

Danny then told her had he always dream of going to the stars and see what lies beyond them.

'_I knew Danny and Luna would get along well._' Twilight thought as Danny ask more about her night and told her how on his world there was other planets.

Luna ask Danny all type of questions about his world night. Danny answer the best he can telling her there was still many things about space they didn't know. He was even more surprise when Luna told him she can move the moon.

"What it like being on the Moon?", Danny couldn't help to ask.

Luna looked away and before she can answer, Celestia walked in with a golden box.

"Here are the Elements of Harmony, use them well.", Celestia said and turn to Danny, "How are you and your cousin going to fight Discord, he is using the power of Chaos and Disharmony to cause trouble around here?"

Danny and Danielle smirk and said together, "Going Ghost!" and turn into their ghost forms. Celestia was surprise to see them changed.

"How did you do that?", Luna asked in surprise.

"We are half ghosts, we can change at will.", Dani said.

"We are both Phantoms in these forms.", Danny added on.

"So your both half dead or something?", Luna asked trying to get what they were saying.

Danny look down at those words.

"Never thought of it like that.", Danny said before shaking his head, "No time to worry about that right now, We need to stop Discord and Plasmius!"

A feeling they were being watched filled the room.

Everyone and pony turn to see an blue cloak ghost with red eyes and a scar over one. Rainbow Dash was about to attack when Danny got in the way.

"Clockwork?!", Danny asked.


	7. Discord Released Part 2

**Binas:** Here we are again with our next installment. I didn't see that turn with Clockwork. We all know what's going to happen now that we know he appeared...

**Phantom Fan 21:** Yep! I already knew Clockwork was going to appear. After all _He_ is the the Master of time and some one got to tell Danny what about to happen.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 7: Discord Released Part 2

* * *

.

* * *

"Why did you get in the way?", Rainbow Dash asked annoyed.

"That's Clockwork. He's one of the ghosts how have helped me.", Danny said, "Please tell me you can let me go back in time so I didn't chase the stupid Box ghost!"

"I'm afraid I can't. Everything is as it should be.", Clockwork said becoming a baby.

"Aw come on!", Danny said.

"Why is everything as it should be?", Twilight asked.

"This was suppose to happen. And Daniel, you know how dangerous it can be messing with the time stream. Remember last time?", Clockwork said.

Twilight then remembered her attempt at time traveling and smiled sheepishly.

"I guess that was a bad idea.", Twilight said.

"And I remember you. Your the unicorn who used that time travel spell.", Clockwork said amused, "Even though I was suppose to intervene with that, but I couldn't resist that incident. You did learn something but the Observers were not happy with me about letting it slide."

Danny cocky an eyebrow at both of them.

"Clueless.", Clockwork said.

Danny pouted at that comment.

"Is there something wrong?", Celestia asked trying to get back on track.

"I haven't seen you in a long time Princess Celestia. And like I said. Everything is as it should be. They were suppose to fight Discord again.", Clockwork said becoming a young adult, "I have to go Daniel. I can't have Discord messing with the time stream and taking it even further than you did."

Clockwork disappeared.

"What did he mean by again Danny?", Apple Jack asked.

Danny laughed nervously.

"I went back in time to prevent an accident that made Vlad half ghost. It backfired and made my dad one instead causing major issues. But I did fix it!", Danny said.

Everypony shakes their head.

"Hey what's this?", Pinkie asked holding a thermos.

"It's a Fenton Thermos that my parents made.", Danny said and made sure it wasn't a certain someone's, "Thank goodness he gave me an empty one NOT the other one."

"What do you mean?", Rarity asked.

"You don't want to know. It will scare Fluttershy to pieces and scar her for life.", Danny and Dani said.

Everypony decided to drop it when they heard Fluttershy whimper.

Celestia handed the golden box to Twilight. Danny and Dani's ghost senses went off as The Box ghost swiped it.

"AH HA! FOR I THE BOX GHOST HAVE STOLEN THE BOX THAT CONTAINS THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY! NOW TO DISPOSE OF THEM IN THE GHOST ZONE!", The Box Ghost said laughing and flew away fast.

Everyone and pony growled.

"I swear he never learned!", Danny said, "Twilight, I know no pony will like it, but we all have to go into the Ghost Zone. there you will be the ghosts. The Ghost Zone is kinda the flip side of the real world."

"But you have to be able to fly if you don't want to fall into the possibly endless void.", Dani said.

"I think I should be able to help with that. I learned a new spell that is slightly easier than the wing spell that you got to be used on you Rarity. The time limit is about 5 days.", Twilight said.

"Well then go on.", Rarity said nudging Twilight.

"Here it goes.", Twilight said and her horn glows a bright magenta and the rest of the wingless Mane Six did as well.

The magic layered up as the spell became much harder to do. Soon a spark happened and the spell succeeded.

"Oh nifty! Look at me!", Pinkie said flying around the room with her new pink feather wings.

"Now that we solved the flying problem, lets go find those Elements fast.", Dani said.

"We will see about that.", a disembodied voice sounded.

"Huh?", Danny and Dani looked around.

"Oh it's been so glad to meet the one who freed me isn't it?", the voice said again.

A flash went off on one of Discord's stain glass figures.

"Too bad it won't last that long.", Discord's stain glass figure said hopping from window to window.

"Will get out of here you crazy Frootloop!", Rainbow Dash yelled and flew twords Discord's stain glass figure just to crash into it again.

"I see you haven't changed a bit Rainbow Dash. I also see you went to go learn some witty banter.", Discord's stain glass figure said.

"Only from the best. And you are gonna wish you stayed a statue!", Rainbow Dash said.

Discord's stain glass figure hopped to another window.

"Dude. Like she said. You are one seriously crazed up Frootloop on the Frootloop list.", Danny said glaring.

"Oh so the one who freed me taught Rainbow Dash that witty banter? Priceless!", Discord's stain glass figure said laughing.

"Enough stalling! Why did you send that annoying idiot to steal those Elements of Harmony?", Dani asked flying up.

"Oh can't I have some fun?! Your just as grim as Princess Celestia! Boring! Gag!", Discord's stain glass figure taunted.

"Enough or I will kick your butt!", Danny yelled getting angry.

"Oh so feisty. You have quite a temper. Loyal as Rainbow Dash and very brave aren't you?", Discord's stain glass figure said dancing on the stain glass version of Twilight's head.

"Knock it off!", Dani said.

"And the clone. Never thought cloning was possible. I see that you have the same loyalty and bravery as Danny.", Discord said.

"How do you know my name you crazy Frootloop?", Danny asked.

"I know a bunch of things young one. That little friend of yours who you fought with, he told me everything about you two.", Discord's stain glass figure said.

"Vlad...", Danny and Dani growled through their teeth. Their eyes glow a bit brighter.

"Oh he's gonna be in it now!", Danny growled.

Danny charged up an Ecto-blast and fired it at Discord's stain glass figure. Discord went wide eyed and hopped to another window. The window that got fired at had Ectoplasm dripping from it.

"I didn't want to break it, but it will wash off.", Danny said.

"Ugh! Watch were you fire that goop!", Discord's stain glass figure said looking at his tail that now has Ectoplasm all over.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash laughs at this.

"Oh quit your laughing!", Discord's stain glass figure said flashing the Ectoplasm off and making it fall on Danny.

Danny frowns as he is now covered in his own Ectoplasm.


	8. Ponies in the Ghost Zone Part 1

**Binas:** Discord decided to be a bit smarter when hiding the Elements of Harmony. Well, that's if you think it's smart for him to choose the BOX GHOST to be the one to hide them. *Shakes head* Messed up. At least you can say Discord managed to convince him to hide them in places other than boxes.

**Phantom Fan 21:** Time to look for the Elements of Harmony in the Ghost Zone where the Mane Six met some of Danny ghost Friends.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 8: Ponies in the Ghost Zone Part 1

* * *

.

* * *

Danny phased his own ectoplasm off himself looking annoyed.

"Don't brother using your stupid mind games on us.", Danny said sternly.

Discord looked at Danny surprise.

"Rainbow Dash told me what happen the last you did that. That makes you a jerky Frootloop on the Frootloop list. Your going have to wait in line. I'm dealing with an even crazier Frootloop.", Danny said.

"Hm.", Discord said, "Well it's fair, I know about you and you know about me, all well try to find out what my riddle means and find the Elements of Harmony."

Discord jumped to the next window and grew a bit.

"I live in the cold, and treat you like a king, I'll know you well and chill, ta ta and have fun.", Discord said and disappeared in a flash.

"Man that's too easy. At least it's not my dad's fudge or Emergency Ham" Danny said with a cocky smile.

The others look at him.

"Far Frozen Zone.", Danny explained, "It an place in the Ghost Zone that one of my ghost friends live. Don't ask about the fudge or the ham. He has an addiction to them."

"Well what are we waiting for?", Rainbow Dash asked, "Let's go get the Elements of Harmony back and buck some Frootloops' butt!"

"But who do we get to the Ghost Zone?" Rarity asked.

Danny face palmed himself in his usually stupidity.

"Ugh! Didn't think of that.", Danny said, "And I have no clue on how I got here ether."

"I do.", Dani said.

Everypony and one look at her.

"When I came out of the Ghost Portal I land in some kind of forest that look dark and creepy." Dani said.

"The Everfree forest!" Twilight yelled.

"The place you and Apple Jack thought I was from?" Danny asked.

Twilight nods.

"These wings remind me of my Pinkie Promise.", Pinkie said.

"Pinkie Promise?", both Danny and Dani asked.

"Yeah! It goes like this, 'Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye'.", Pinkie told them with the motions.

Dani laughed.

"Sounds almost like the human promise we know.", Dani said.

"Oh! how does it go?" Pinkie asked.

Danny floated up.

"Cross my heart, hope to die,-", Danny started doing the motions.

"-Stick a needle in my eye.", Dani finished.

Pinkie look at them then laugh at it.

"Hope to die?" Fluttershy asked scare.

"Relax it's a saying." Danny told her.

"Well, we might as well get ready to go in the Ghost Zone." Twilight said.

* * *

After everyone and pony got everything they need they met in Everfree Forest and almost to the Ghost Portal.

"That's a Ghost Portal?", Twilight asked as she look at it.

"Sure is.", Dani said.

"All right one we go in there, we might have a fight for our lives.", Danny said.

"What do you mean Sugar Cube?", Apple Jack asked.

"I don't just have ghost friends in there, but all my emery's as well." Danny cleared up.

Fluttershy hid behind Rainbow Dash and Rarity.

"Don't worry Fluttershy.", Danny said, "I won't let any ghost hurt you, I promise."

Danny walked up to her. Fluttershy walked out for behind her friends and nods. They turn and walk up to the Portal. Danny step thought first and the soon others follow. Twilight eyes widen, as well as every other ponies, when she saw the Ghost Zone.

"Wow! I never knew such a world could even exist." Twilight said.

"Am I the only one that still find this place weird.", Danny said as he put his hand in his hair.

"Why do you?", Fluttershy asked.

Danny told them how he went into the Ghost Zone for the first time and was arrest for being an human item into the Ghost Zone and met Walker who give him an 1,000 years in his prison.

"Wow his rules suck!", Rainbow Dash said after Danny finish.

"You have no idea.", Danny said then look around, "If I'm right, Far Frozen Zone should be this way."

Everyone and Pony flew in the way Danny was pointing.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach Far Frozen Zone.

"Man why did Discord made that riddle so easy?", Dani said.

"Well who what to met the citizens of Far Frozen Zone?", Danny ask.

"Oh! Me! Me!" Pinkie Pie said happily.

"All right!", Danny said, "Follow me."

Danny leaned them into and tunnel and soon reach Frostbite's Village.

"Wow! everything look so fabulous.", Rarity said when she saw it.

Danny just smiled.

"Come on we need to find Frostbite and the Elements of Harmony.", Danny said and land in plain view.

At first they thought Danny was going to be attack before seeing the the creatures there just bow to Danny and walk on as if he was one of them.

"When, might as well land next to Danny before everyone attack us.", Dani said remember how Danny told her that Frostbite won't attack them if they are with him.

The Ponies nods and land next to Danny. Danny just smile as he walk up to Frostbite who was talking to one of his guards.

"Make sure it kept lock up and safe, We don't want any one to take it until we find the Great One.", Frostbite said.

'_Great One?_',The ponies thought.

"You mean me, Frostbite?", Danny ask.

Frostbite turned and saw Danny.

"Aw! Great One! I see you have return.", Frostbite said before giving Danny an bone crushing hug.

Even though Danny was half ghost he still had to breath.

"Frostbite!", Danny wheezed, "Can't Breath!"

Frostbite released Danny sheepishly.

"Sorry.", Frostbite said and look at his new friends, "And who are you new servants?"

"Servants?!" Rainbow Dash yelled angrily.

Danny chuckled an bit.

"Those are my new friends, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and my cousin Danielle.", Danny said.

* * *

Frostbite look at them.

"They from the world that you probably heard from the Box Ghost.", Danny went on.

"AH! Then maybe they will know about the creature that has team up with the Evil Halfa and the strange crown we found."

"Well as for the creature it's name is Discord and he helping Plasmius for what ever he wants.", Danny said then told him the whole story about Discord.

Frostbite listened well and when Danny finished he turn to the guard that was close by and told him to get the crown. With an nod, the guard ran off.

"Well, while we wait I have news about the Ghost Zone and the Human World.", Frostbite said.

Danny's eyes widen when Frostbite said that, but listen to what he said.

"...And that's all I have.", Frostbite said.

Danny nods glad that Clockwork was making sure the time steam stay the same and Frostbite was look out for the rest of the Elements of Harmony.

"I can't believe they are all over the Ghost Zone, Equestria, and The Human World.", Twilight said.

"That's why Discord made it easy, he still doing his mind games.", Danny said frowning at the fact he told Discord not to.

"Only this time he didn't spit us up.", Rainbow Dash said.

"Don't jinx it Rainbow Dash!", Apple Jack said getting a bit nervous.

"And I bet he going to try to spit us up so we will have an hard time finding them." Dani said pound her fist into her palm.

Just then the guard ran up holding an crown with a purple six pointed star on it with a piece of paper.

"That's my element! the Element of Magic!", Twilight said.

Danny look at it then her mark.

"I see.", Danny said, "So all of them have your marks?"

"Sure do.", Rainbow Dash said, "We all own an element with our cutie marks."

Danny then takes the paper and opens it.

'_I hunt you and fight you, I'll live on an Inland that fill with traps, how long do you think you'll last?_'

"Great! That Place!" Danny groaned.

"What place?", Dani ask.

Danny turned around.

"We have to go to Skulker's Lair.", Danny said, "I'm just glad he is still in that jar."

* * *

.


	9. Ponies in the Ghost Zone Part 2

**Binas:** Here's the next part. Trust me, the Elements of Harmony are EVERYWHERE. You'd be surprised where they end up. Sorry it's short. I just wanted Phantom Fan 21 to have the fun of creating tricks for Discord to play. But they will find an element, at a price.

**Phantom Fan 21:** I'll will do the tricks Discord has in mind, I just need to think of some. In the mean time, R&R please.

* * *

Chapter 9: Ponies in the Ghost Zone Part 2

* * *

.

* * *

"Okay. We have to be very careful. We don't know if Discord decided to play with the booby traps.", Danny said.

"Why did he put booby traps here?", Fluttershy said.

"To catch rare species. Halfas are one of those and hit the rarest. Like I said it's just me, Dani, and The Crazy Frootloop.", Danny said frowning at a booby trap that reminds him of one of Rube Goldberg's inventions from the comics he had seen in the newspaper in the past.

Soon a small ghost dog runs twords them.

"Oh nilly... Look out!", Apple Jack said and the Mane Six ducked as the dog jumped over them and landed on Danny. The dog gave an epic lick attack. Danny chuckled.

"Cujo!", Danny said, "Get down please."

Soon Cujo stopped and barked.

"Who's this?", Twilight asked.

"This is Cujo. A ghost dog who seems to really like me. Be careful not to anger him or he might become a big dog.", Danny said.

Cujo walked up to Fluttershy and lick her hoof.

"Oh you poor thing.", Fluttershy said and snuggled Cujo making him happy.

Fluttershy felt sorry that the dog had to die at such a young age. A few tears left her eyes. Cujo hopped around Fluttershy like a happy puppy.

"I feel really bad for that puppy. I wonder what happened to him.", Fluttershy said.

Danny remembered his first time asking a similar question to a ghost and well, you can guess it's just as offensive as calling Sam 'Samantha'.

"I would be kinda careful about that question. I asked a similar question, and let's say I didn't know that a ghost could do something like that...", Danny said cringing, "Really you don't want to know."

Fluttershy nods.

"Cujo, have you seen a necklace around here?", Twilight asked.

Cujo yaps and sniffs the ground.

"He wants us to follow him.", Fluttershy said and everypony and one follows the puppy.

As they followed Cujo, walls and roofs made of Ectoplasm started appearing around everyone and pony. Soon the ponies and half ghosts were separated. Cujo was lucky to have Fluttershy with him. Cujo snuggled with her.

"It's okay Cujo. We will get out of here.", Fluttershy said and the two continued on.

* * *

_With Dani and Danny..._

"Well this is just great! That Frootloop just had to do this!", Danny said making some Ectoplasm form in his hands.

Dani groaned too.

* * *

_With Apple Jack..._

"Well this just real nice!", Apple Jack said sarcastically, "He had to do this trick again..."

Apple Jack kept her guard up and made her way through Ecto Maze.

* * *

_With Twilight and Rarity..._

"_Discord!_", Twilight and Rarity yelled in anger, "_Not this again!_"

* * *

_With Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash..._

Pinkie Pie growled while Rainbow Dash stomped on the ground in anger.

"That dopey Frootloop is not going to pull that trick on me again!", Rainbow Dash said filed with anger.

"At least he gave me a partner to reassure me if he does do that again!", Pinkie said.


	10. Discord's Mind Games

**Binas:** You guys are in for a surprise this chapter. I found some good music to write this chapter to {Stop & Erase by Selena Gomez}!

**Phantom Fan 21:** Have trouble thinking of some tricks to use for Discord, so I had Binas help me on them.

* * *

Chapter 10: Discord's Mind Games

* * *

.

* * *

_With Danny and Dani  
_

Dani looked at the Ecto maze.

"Yep he's a Frootloop alright.", Dani said.

"Come on let's met up with the others before Discord turns them gray again.", Danny said as he walked though the maze with Dani right behind him.

* * *

_With Twilight and Rarity  
_

"He had to do this again.", Rarity said angrily.

Twilight nods and looks at the maze.

"Well we might as well try to find the others and watch out for things Discord did last time.", Twilight said.

* * *

_With Apple Jack  
_

Apple Jack walked though the maze for some time all really and watch out for any of Discord's trick. She was still upset on had Discord use apples to turn her into an liar.

"Hope the others are doing OK.", Apple Jack said as she walked_._

* * *

_With Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie  
_

"When I get my hooves on that Frootloop, he going to wish he never met me or Danny.", Rainbow Dash said and started to shadow box like last time.

Pinkie other the other hoof, was laugh at the maze trying to show it that she wasn't afraid and make it disappear.

"Pinkie, I don't think your laugh is going to help this time.", Rainbow Dash told her.

Pinkie looked at Rainbow Dash and nods.

"Your right RD!", Pinkie said happily, "Let's go find the others."

And they both trot off.

* * *

_With Fluttershy  
_

Fluttershy kept jumping at everything she heard, but Cujo stood by her to remind her that she not alone. Fluttershy sign.

"Glad Danny told me that some ghosts are his friends.", Fluttershy said, "This place is starting to scare me way to much."

* * *

_With Danny and Dani  
_

Danny and Dani walk for what felt like hours though the maze. Until Danny shouted in annoyance.

"GAH! Discord just replaced Plamius as the top Frootloop on the list, I all ready hate him!", Danny shouted.

"Ditto that thought. ", Dani agreed.

"I told him not to use his mind games on us, but once a Frootloop, always a Frootloop.", Danny said before reaching the end of the maze.

There they saw a necklace that had Apple Jack's mark on it.

"Hey!, That must be one of the Elements of Harmony.", Dani said as she walked up to it and pick it up.

"Well, are we enjoying my game?", Discord said as he appeared.

"I told you not to do that!", Danny yelled at him, "Guess that's what I get for trusting a Frootloop."

"Please can't I have some fun?", Discord asked, "Beside, I heard no one knows about you being a Halfa."

Danny just looked at him cluelessly.

"What are you getting at?", Danny asked ready his ectoplasm.

"You only have friends because of your powers.", Discord said before snapping his fingers and disappeared.

He reappeared next to Danny.

"Your parents hunt you because you're part ghost and think you're evil." Discord said.

"No they don't!", Dani shouted before Discord threw up a wall in front of her.

"You only have friends because of your powers.", Discord continued, "If you didn't have them you'd be all alone."

Danny look down at those words and thought about it. Discord words rang in Danny head over again. Discord can see his plan was working. He touch Danny's head and waiting for Danny's colors to fade away. Then Danny laughed hard.

"Discord, you got _a lot_ to learn about me. I already showed everyone my secret back home more than once, and my parents already accept me for who I am and I have friends before I had my powers.", Danny turned to him, "And my new friends already care about what I AM!"

Danny took a deep breath and unleashed his Ghostly Wail on Discord.

His Ghostly Wail blew Discord back and destroy the maze. Discord poked his head out of the rubble a bit dizzy from the Ghostly Wail. He frowned and disappeared.

* * *

_With Twilight and Rarity  
_

After walking thought what seem like they pass before, Rarity started to whine.

"THIS IS THE WORST TRIP INTO THIS WORLD EVER!", Rarity shouted.

Twilight tries to use her magic to make a line to show what path they used so they didn't go in a circle. But every line they came to to there was more of them. Twilight try to mark the ground but they disappeared as they were made.

"Well we need to find Danny and the others so we can leave this place." Twilight said.

Rarity nods before her horn glow.

"Gems?", Rarity asked, "Here?"

Rarity stared to use her horn to look of gems as Twilight shakes her head.

"Always with the gems, Huh?", Discord asked as he appear next to Twilight.

Twilight jump back and ready her magic.

"Oh! come now Twilight.", Discord said, "Do you really think Celestia choose you because of your magic?"

Twilight just look at him not letting her guard down. Discord went on.

"She chose you because she what to use you.", Discord said.

Twilight eyes widen at Discords words.

"That's a lie.", Twilight said, "Celestia will never do that."

"Oh! Ready?", Discord said.

Twilight thought of what Discord said and felt her magic to dim. She did lose control when is first use magic, so did Celestia help her so she can use her? Then some words ran thought her head.

"You control the power, The power doesn't control you.", Twilight look up and around.

'_Danny?_', Twilight thought in her head.

Discord raised an eyebrow as he saw Twilight look around. Twilight look back down.

'_Celestia has not using me, she helping me control my magic and having me learn about friends._', Twilight thought look back at Discord.

"Trying to play your mind games on me huh? Well Danny and Rainbow Dash are right. You are one seriously crazed up Frootloop.", Twilight said then blast him as she heard a very loud noise.

Rarity stopped where her horn felt the gems.

"Oh we should have bought Spike along, How am I going to dig these up?" Rarity asked.

"Well, try use you horn.", Discord said.

(A/N Discord can be everywhere at once because of his magic.)

Rarity jump back.

"Don't you dare pull that Tom on me again!", Rarity snapped.

Discord just laughed.

"Oh no! I learn from last time.", Discord said, "I'm just trying to help you."

"Yeah right.", Rarity said sarcastically, "What's your plan this time?"

"Oh noting, just what to have some fun that all.", Discord said as he reached into the ground and pull out the gems, which were just some rocks made of Ectoplasm.

Rarity look at the gems to make sure the were real.

"You love gems, and yet you give them away.", Discord said, "You should keep them all for your self."

Rarity thought of that and remember how Discord use an giant boulder to make her turn from her friends. Then remember Danny telling something.

"_You share the gems because you felt pleasure finding them and wanted everypony and one to see what you found._"

Rarity just smile and look up.

"Thank for the Gems, Discord.", Rarity said, "But I'll think I'll share these with everypony and one back at home.", Rarity said.

Discord looked surprise before a loud noise was heard.

* * *

_With Apple Jack  
_

Apple Jack walked along the Maze until she stoped for some rest.

"Do you think you can trust Danny?", Discord said as he walked on top of the maze.

Apple Jack look at him.

"Yep! He has been telling us all about him.", Apple Jack said.

"Did he tell you about the evil future he is going to have?", Discord asked.

Apple Jack look up in surprise.

"Evil Future?!" Apple Jack asked.

Discord snap his fingers and a time window open showing an ghost that had Danny's ghost form only this one had white flame replace his hair and some white over the black on his crest with the same DP on him.

"This is a lie he didn't tell any one about.", Discord said as he look at Apple Jack face, "He maybe nice now but he won't be in the future."

Apple Jack looked away from the window to think about it.

'_Danny lied about his future? Why did he do that?_', Apple Jack thought then remembered that he said that it will scare Fluttershy to pieces and scar her for life, '_Sometimes lying is a good thing if you don't want to._'

His words rang when she ask why Danny lied about him being human.

"Danny's right. Sometimes lyin' is a good thing to protect somepony.", Apple Jack said and stood up walking around the time window, "Danny's my friend and I respect his reason."

A loud noise was heard everywhere.

* * *

_With Fluttershy  
_

Fluttershy and Cujo walk though the maze before Cujo growl. Fluttershy looked ahead and saw Discord sitting on something.

"Too bad you had to go through this on your first visit to the Ghost Zone.", Discord said.

Fluttershy looked around for the butterflies that Discord used last time. After finding none she turn back to Discord.

"What do you want?" Fluttershy asked timidly.

"Oh just wondering why you are with a ghost. You are scared of everything." Discord said.

"Danny is different from the other ghosts.", Fluttershy said, "He has done noting but be kind to us every since he came to our home."

"Do you know that his own home doesn't see him like you do?", Discord asked.

Fluttershy look at him.

"What do you mean?", Fluttershy asked.

"Well, Everyone blames him for all the Ghost Fights he gets himself into.", Discord said appearing next to Fluttershy.

Before he can say any more, Cujo made a loud growl and turn into a bigger dog and jumped on Discord. Discord was surprise to see a ghost bigger then him. Fluttershy look scared when she saw Cujo changes.

"_Cujo changes just to protect me and he do the same for all of you._", Danny's words rang in her her head.

Taking a deep breath, she walked up to Cujo.

"Thank you Cujo for protecting me." Fluttershy said and then heard a loud noise.

* * *

_With Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie  
_

Rainbow Dash stayed in the air with Pinkie Pie. Soon Discord appear in front of them.

"There you are you Frootloop!", Rainbow Dash shouted before getting ready to fight.

"And don't think you can fool me again.", Pinkie added.

"Come on now.", Discord said, "Danny is not the friend you know."

"What are you saying you Frootloop?", Rainbow Dash asked not moving her spot.

"Didn't Danny tell you that he left his own friends before?", Discord ask.

Rainbow Dash looked at Discord in surprise. Didn't he say that Danny has the same loyalty as her? Discord turn to Pinkie Pie.

"And didn't Danny tell you that he use his powers to play painful pranks on others?", Discord asked.

Pinkie was surprise as well. Danny did tell her, he played jokes on others but not to hurt them. Discord smile happily and reach out to touch them until Rainbow Dash flew up.

"Dude you are one seriously craze up Frootloop, Danny did leave his friends but he went back to them after he fond the truth about the group he was with.", Rainbow Dash said remembering Danny telling her that once Danny found out that he was leaving his friends he went back to them.

Pinkie smiled.

"Danny told me he did that a few times until he found out that he was turning into something he hated, A Bully!", Pinkie shouted.

Discord backed away. Danny has been with them so long that they are fighting his magic. Rainbow Dash was getting ready to fight until a loud noise was heard.

* * *

Danny kept going until the Ecto Maze was destroy leaving the Mane Six standing in an open field. When all six friends saw each other, they ran and hug each other, until they saw Danny drop to his hands and knees. Twilight rushed over to Danny.

"Are you OK?", Twilight asked and Danny nods.

"What was that loud noise?", Rainbow Dash asked sticking her hoof into her ear.

"That was my Ghostly Wail.", Danny said as he stood up, "It an power that I learn from the future."

That when Apple Jack remember the ghost Discord show her.

"Does it have to do of you being evil?" Apple Jack asked.

The other Ponies look confuse while Danny looked scare.

'_Gotta tell them, but not Fluttershy._',Danny thought and turned to Fluttershy.

"Um... Fluttershy can you go over there and play with Cujo please?" Danny asked her.

"Um Sure, I guess." Fluttershy answered and walked away with Cujo.

Once she out of hearing, Danny told them about his evil future self. Once he finish all the ponies stood there eyes widen in shock.

"Danny...", Was all Twilight could say.

The others were speechless.

"But I never will become him, I promise.", Danny told them.

Then everypony and one heard Fluttershy scream. They quickly rush over to her, only to see Discord and Vlad there with her.

"What are you up to now you Frootloops?!", Danny and Rainbow Dash yelled.

Discord was laughing some as Vlad turn to Danny.

"You have a lot to learn Daniel.", Vlad said disappointed.

"Come now Vlad that was funny.", Discord said.

Discord snapped his finger and one of the remaining screens of Ectoplasm started showing something all of the girls would be mad about.

* * *

_On the Ectoplasm screen..._

"Catch me if you can, Sucker Phantom!", Danny taunted.

Danny stands up straight with a very cheesy smile and waves as he turns intangible and phases through the floor.

Cut to the floor. There's a stream of light where Danny phased through. Tucker walks up to the spot with his fist clenched.

"That's Tucker Phantom!", Tucker said and turns intangible as he tenses his arms at his sides and yells, "_Tucker_!"

Tucker jumps into the floor.

Cut to a locker room. Towels are hanging. Danny descends onscreen.

"The girl's locker room!", Danny said and speeds away into the lockers.

Tucker descends.

Cut to Tucker. He relaxes and looks to the side, resuming full color.

"The girl's locker room...", Tucker said smiling and puts his hands down, "So this is what it's like in here!"

Danny comes in out of nowhere and bags a bra over Tucker's head, smiling evilly. Zoom out. Danny pulls him aside and starts flying off with him. Tucker screams.

Cut to an aerial view of the school gym. It's dark and empty and the clock reads '11:00', once again broken. The center of the floor reads 'Ravens' on both sides and has a shield with 'CHS'. Danny and Tucker phase through the wall above the bleachers.

Cut to a basketball hoop. Danny slam-dunks Tucker head-first through the hoop with the bra, Danny's butt is in the air. The bra falls as he looks down upon the floor with an evil smile.

Cut to the floor. Tucker lands on his nose with his legs over him. The bra falls on his butt so the cups look like cheeks.

* * *

Discord laughs again as Twilight turn to Danny and starts to yell at him for using his powers like that. Danny quickly clear up that was, Tucker who wished for ghost powers and he had to save him and going into the Girls' Locker Room was something he didn't think would anger them.

"Well since you found out that not all of the Elements are in the Ghost Zone, here my next riddle, 'In the castle I remain, I make the Night and she make the Day.' While you're at that maybe I go into this Girls' Locker Room to see what I could do to it to make it more interesting..." Discord said causing Vlad face palm him self as the Ponies face hoof.

Danny and Dani look down trying to hold in their laughter, but a small smile appear on their faces.


	11. Back to Equestria

**Binas:** Discord going into the Girl's Locker Room! I can picture him turning it into something disturbing.

**Phantom Fan 21:** Sorry of the long update. Couldn't get the computer for two days. Boy, Did Discord really had fun into the girls locker room.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 11: Back to Equestria

* * *

.

* * *

The ponies and half ghosts flew back through the same they went through and landed in the Everfree Forest.

"Okay Discord has gone crazy. Why must he go in a lady's only room?!", Rarity said.

"You just had to encourage him...", Apple Jack said.

"Well at least he's stalled...", Danny said and received a slap from Dani.

"Even your own clone thinks it's a horrid idea.", Rarity said.

"It's because I'm a girl.", Dani said.

* * *

_Flashback..._

Dani is running around in the Boy's Locker Room with boxers on her head in ghost form.

_End of flashback..._

* * *

"Yeah right.", Danny said.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Discord and Vlad..._

Vlad was not happy. He was annoyed that Discord insisted they go into the Girl's Locker Room in Casper High. Discord made the Girl's Locker Room floor a purple and blue checker board and twisted, walls with moving celestial bodies and also twisted, the carpets soap, littered with Victoria Secret posters, etc. Discord skated on the soap with a bikini on and was laughing. Vlad was just disturbed.

'_What have I gotten myself into?_', Vlad thought.

Discord used his magic and put a pink bikini on Vlad. Vlad shrieked like a little girl.

"Discord! Enough fooling around!", Vlad yelled.

"Gag! I'm the spirit of chaos so this is my way of causing chaos.", Discord said sticking his tongue out.

Vlad sighed and wondered why Discord had to cause chaos this way.

The door opened up to reveal a black haired girl with purple eyes and gothic clothes and a boy in a red beret with green eyes and casual tan cargo pants and yellow T-Shirt. Both were not happy. Well the boy was snickering.

"VLAD! Why are you in a bikini in the Girl's Locker Room with a crazy deformed creature! And what did you do to the Girl's Locker Room?!", Sam yelled.

Vlad pointed at Discord.

"Sweet mama! That thing did this?! HA! You've sunk to a new level! And take off that bikini!", Tucker said laughing.

Discord over heard this.

"I'm no mere creature but my name is Discord. Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony. My work speaks for itself.", Discord said and snaps his fingers.

The school goes up into the air.

"Whoa! These are one of the days I wish I didn't have lunch.", Tucker said.

"What's going on!?", Sam asked.

* * *

The Mane Six and the two Halfas reach the Canterlot Castle and go straight inside.

"Twilight, your back.", Celestia said.

"Discord decided to be a little smarter and hid the Elements everywhere! There were only two in the Ghost Zone and one suppose to be around here somewhere.", Twilight said.

"Let's search the palace for one of the missing Elements.", Celestia said and everyone and pony starts searching.

* * *

_With Danny, Dani, and Luna in the Library..._

"Wow. This place is huge!", Dani said.

"Bigger than any library than I have seen.", Danny said.

"This is the Royal Canterlot Library. It holds almost everything about Equestria in here. The other largest library is in the Crystal Empire. That one holds everything.", Luna said.

Danny and Dani's jaws drop.

* * *

After moments of searching in silence, Danny comes across a book. He decided to open it up and read it to himself.

'_Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon._

_She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon __and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since._'

Danny was so interested he found another book titled '_Predictions and Prophecies_'.

"This is the day Lancer's 'you will like reading if you try it' comes to bite me back.", Danny whispered and opened the book.

He opened the book to 'Mare in the Moon'.

"Just like Man in the Moon.", Danny chuckled to himself.

'_The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal._'

Princess Luna came over Danny.

"I see your interested in the past... my past.", Luna said.

"What do you mean?", Danny asked.

"I grew jealous when ponies fell asleep during my nights and played in my sister's day back then. I had no control when I became Nightmare Moon. If it wasn't for Twilight Sparkle and her friends, I would be still Nightmare Moon.", Luna said.

"You became something you didn't want to be.", Danny said and told her about Dark Dan and his promise not to become that monster.

Luna was shocked. They shared a common problem.

"As long as you stay true to your word, you will never have to worry about becoming him.", Luna said.

Danny picked the book up but accidently tripped and the book flew across the room.

"Oops. Sorry.", Danny said sheepishly.

The book opened to another section and revealed the Element of Generosity.

"The Element of Generosity! Let's go find the others!", Danny said.

Danny grabs the Element and Luna gathers the others.

* * *

"Now we just have to find three more! We have Honesty, Generosity, and Magic. That leaves Kindness, Loyalty, and Laughter.", Dani said.

A pair of panties land on Danny.

"EWWW! EWWW! Get them off! Get them off!", Danny said running around.

"I can't believe I'm _his_ clone.", Dani said and removed the panties from Danny's head.

Two notes fell out of the panties.

'_Discord insisted on putting the note inside panties to see Danny's reaction. ~Vlad Plasmius_'

'_I see you found another Element. As we speak I'm turning a world upside down literally. To find the next Element, you must have a taste in Ponyville's famous jam, the jam that found it in the first place. ~Discord during his pantie raid_

_Did you really have to mention that?! ~Vlad Plasmius_'

Danny and the other blink. Apple Jack then came to realization.

"It's at Sweet Apple Acres! That's where the Zap Apple Jam was first made! That's Ponyville's famous jam!", Apple Jack said.

"Good luck my little ponies and friends.", Celestia said.


	12. Sweet Apples Acres

**Binas:** I hope no one makes a Molestia of this... That's just disgusting from the sounds of it. And yes I looked it up after it was mentioned. I'm glad I didn't see any art work or videos of it or I would be dumping over 1000 barrels of the wonderous Brain Bleach on myself.

**Phantom Fan 21:** I notice that there be lack of Spike and the Cutiemark Crusaders, so the few chapter should being them in.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 12: Sweet Apples Acres

* * *

The Mane Six and the the Phantoms walked through Ponyville, Danny and Dani changed back to the humans forms so they won't scare the ponies, while Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie rest their new wings and Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity flew along the way.

"Rarity you better not do what you did last time.", Rainbow Dash said.

"What she do last time?", Danny asked.

Twilight turn turned to him

"The last time I use a wing spell on Rarity she almost cause Rainbow Dash to lose her self-confidence.", Twilight said.

Danny turned to Rarity in surprise.

"Don't worry about Darling.", Rarity said, "I learn my lesson and will never do that again."

Danny nods.

"Well don't try to see how great you are because you might end up hurt not just other ponies but yourself as well.", Danny said.

"She almost did, until Rainbow Dash had to save her and the Wonderbolts.", Apple Jack said.

Danny turn to Rainbow Dash and smiled.

"Nice! Save your friend and the team you trained with at the academy ", Danny said, "You know after all this is over, I want to met the Wonderbolts."

"I'll be glad to show you them!", Rainbow Dash said.

Danny then look down as Twilight walk next to him.

"Are you OK Danny?", Twilight asked.

"Hm Yeah I fine just thinking of why Luna became Nightmare Moon.", Danny said.

The others stop and turn to Danny.

"How did you know that?" Fluttershy asked.

"While I was looking for one the Elements, I came across a book of Equestria that told about what happened to Celestia and Luna. Never thought me and Luna had the same problem.", Danny answered.

"Well, Sugar Cube, Don't think to much about it, because we're here for you.", Apple Jack said not wanting Danny to think of what Luna did when she was Nightmare Moon.

"Still can't believe you have a big family.", Danny said remember the last time he came to Apple Jack's farm.

"Well I have trouble to believe that myself but I'm used to it now.", Apple Jack said.

"Let's spit up. Discord can't do any thing here.", Twilight said.

Everyone and Pony nods and walked away.

* * *

Danny walked pass a few trees and even phase trough them to make sure none of the Elements were hiding inside them.

"Hm I been looking but I starting to wonder what Zap Apple Jam taste like?", Danny said before shaking he head, "This is no time to think of food, Fenton!", he said slapping himself, "You need to find the Element so you can save Amity Park, The Ghost Zone, and Equestria."

Danny turned around.

"Look out!"

Danny jumped and saw an orange pegasus with a scooter pass underneath him out of control. Without thinking he turn to his ghost form and grab the pegasus before it can hit an tree it was heard for.

"Wow! That was close.", Danny said and sat the pegasus down.

Then two more ponies ran up to him. One was Apple Bloom and the other he had to guess was Rarity younger sister. Like Apple Boom their flank had no marks on them.

"Scootaloo are you OK?", Apple Bloom asked.

"I'm fine Apple Boom.", Scootaloo said.

Sweetie Belle turned to Danny and let out a loud gasp.

"Oh my Luna moon!", Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"Um Hi.", Danny said not sure how the three young ponies will take seeing him in his ghost form.

Apple Bloom got a good look at Danny and saw who he was.

"Hey! Your that creature that Apple Jack and I found!", Apple Bloom said in surprise, "How did you change your looks? Are you some kind of new Changeling?"

"I don't know what those are, but no, I'm not a Changeling Apple Bloom.", Danny answer.

"Huh? This is the creature you told use about, Apple Bloom?", Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yep! And he even has his own Cutie Mark." Apple Boom said.

Danny knew the she was talking about his logo that Sam made for him.

"Uhh, that's a not a Cutie Mark.", Danny said to recive a bunch of 'awws' afterwards, "But listen Apple Bloom, as much as I like to answer all your questions, I'm afraid I'm quit busy right now."

Danny said and turned back into his human form.

"Don't tell anypony and/or anyone, OK?" Danny said.

"Sure!", Apple Bloom said.

"Oh! Maybe we can help.", Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah! What are you looking for?", Scootaloo asked.

Danny turn back to them.

'_Well I don't see why not._', Danny thought.

"Well I'm looking for one of the Elements of Harmony.", Danny said.

"Does it look like this?", Apple Bloom asked as she pull out a necklace that had Rainbow Dash's mark.

"Yeah! That the Element of Loyal. When did you find that Apple Bloom?", Danny asked.

"I found it in the barn cover with hay.", Apple Bloom answer.

"Wow Discord really hid this one well. Not!", Danny said sarcastically as he took the Element.

"Discord?!", Sweetie Belle ask and looked around.

"He's back?!", Scootaloo asked as well.

"Sadly yes, and I'm the one that free him.", Danny said sadly.

"We know how you feel, we were the ones that free him the last time.", Apple Bloom said.

"Fighting?" Danny asked.

"Fighting.", The ponies fillies said.

"Well now the Cutie Mark Crusaders can help fix this problem and make up for what we did in the past.", Apple Bloom said.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Danny had to ask.

"We are currently a small group of ponies that has yet to find their cutie mark. My cousin Babs Seed is currently running the Manehatten Branch.", Apple Bloom cleared up.

"Think you can help us find them?!", Sweetie Belle asked.

"Sorry, but like I said before, I'm busy.", Danny said, "But maybe after all this I do what I can to help you three."

The three fillies looked sad but nod anyways.

"Danny!"

Danny looked up.

"That must be Twilight, better get back to the others." The three fillies nods and follow Danny back to the Mane Six.

* * *

"There you are Sugar Cube, we got worried.", Apple Jack said as she saw Danny walking with the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Well I see you ran into those three.", Rainbow Dash said.

"Apple Jack you won't believe this, but he can change his looks just like a Changeling.", Apple Bloom said running up to her.

"What a Changeling?", Dani asked.

Twilight told them that a Changeling is a type of pony that can turn into anypony they want and they feed of of other Ponies love. Danny and Dani eyes widen and their jaws drop in surprise.

"Man! Almost like Spectra but she feeds of of misery not love.", Danny said.

"Who-who's that?", Fluttershy asked timidly.

Danny told them all about Spectra and how she almost kill his sister and was using his misery to make him feel that it was all his fault. But quickly save her and they work together to catch her. Back then he didn't know that Jazz knew but they both sure his secret. Then Spike ran up to then holing an piece of paper. Spike hand it to Twilight who gave it to Danny. He open and read it.

"Shocked in the lab, it's so sad, but the powers I got is good.", Spike read and got a confused look, "Looks like Discord has been reading too many Science Fiction stories like Frankenpony."

"Well it's time for you girls to see my world and not the way Discord has it.", Danny said.

"You three are staying right here.", Apple Jack said to the three ponies.

"Aw! Please Apple Jack we want to fix what we did in the past!" Apple Bloom said.

"It's too dangerous!", Apple Jack said stomping her hoof down firmly.

"As my friend would say to you three if he was there, Everything is as it should be." Danny told them and left with the Mane Six..

Once out of hearing range the Crusaders huddled up.

"We can follow them, but hopefully Sweetie Belle has had practice with her magic.", Scootaloo said.

"I have and it's getting better. I managed to levitate about three quills at once.", Sweetie Belle said.

"Let's go find Trixie see if she can give me and Sweetie Belle wings and strengthen your's", Apple Bloom.

"Okay.", Scootaloo said.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS GO!", The three fillies shouted.


	13. Amity Park or What's Left of it

**Binas:** The Cutie Mark Crusaders never listen. And let's hope Sam and Tucker are alright... Did I mention Sam managed to get blackmail to use on Vlad when she caught him in a bikini Discord whipped up?

**Phantom Fan 21: **Boy is Vlad in trouble when he the blackmail. Bet all of you readers can think of what his face would look like when he see it. It's going to be a blast!

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 13: Amity Park... or What's Left of it

* * *

.

* * *

After hours of getting constantly lost in the Ghost Zone, they finally found the Fenton Portal.

{**Binas:** Danny's fault for not having his map with him.}

{**Phantom Fan 21:** Should of ask Frostbite for the Inf-Map, Danny}

"Here it is. Who's ready to see the mess my parent's work in.", Danny said, "Fluttershy, I need you to be brave. My parents are a bit eccentric and all 'let's tear the ghosts up molecule by molecule' with some 'let's dissect the remains' on the side."

Some of the ponies giggled at Danny's imitation of Jack and Maddie. Dani shakes her head.

"O-okay.", Fluttershy said timidly as one by one they entered the lab.

"So this is what you mean by mess. They actually work in a pigsty!", Twilight said in shock of seeing Ectoplasm, cookie crumbs, fudge crumbs, the horrible smell of the moldy Emergency Ham, and papers everywhere, "Do they ever clean this place?!"

Rarity fainted when she smelled the ham.

"What in the name of Princess Celestia is that terrible smell?!", Rainbow Dash gawked as she held her nose.

"That would be the Emergency Ham my dad uses to remember where the button that makes the OPS Center Fly. He needs to seriously throw it away. Too bad he hit me in the head with the Fenton Anti Creep Stick, which is just a bat, when I touched it.", Danny said trying not to smell the moldy ham.

"That's just disgusting!", Twilight said, "And let me guess, a family member has an addiction to fudge."

Danny saw Twilight levitating five boxes of fudge. Rarity woke up.

"That's dad who has the addiction. I wouldn't mess with his fudge if you don't want to make him mad.", Danny said backing away from the fudge.

"I'M COMING FUDGE!"

Danny went wide eyed and turned back into human form with Dani.

"Dad's coming!", Danny said.

Soon Jack entered the lab and the ponies let their ears fall flat. Fluttershy screamed and hid in an empty beaker. No pony or one know how she did it.

"Danny there you are! And ponies!", Jack said cheering and ran up to Rainbow Dash, "Awww did you paint them?"

The Mane Six sighed in relief that he wasn't any harm. Jack started playing with Rainbow Dash's wings. Rainbow Dash got annoyed really quickly when Pinkie Pie joined in.

"Pinkie Pie, do it with your own wings!", Rainbow Dash snapped after she had enough.

"And they talk!", Jack said clapping.

"Of course we do silly!", Pinkie Pie after some how she managed to get in the mirror.

"How does she do that?", Danny asked.

"I have no idea.", Twilight said.

Pinkie Pie then came out of a beaker and pulled Fluttershy out of her beaker. Jack was excited about Pinkie Pie.

"Okay, dad have you seen a golden necklace with a gem lying around here?", Danny asked.

"Sure, is it for your girlfriend, Sam?", Jack asked.

Danny blushed madly.

"She's not my girlfriend!", Danny stated.

The Mane Six giggle a bit.

"Here you go.", Jack said handing the Element to Danny.

"Thanks dad.", Danny said as Jack and Pinkie Pie start goofing off, "Okay we got the Element of Kindness now so that leaves Laughter."

A note popped out of no where attached to a bra.

"Discord is still playing in the Girl's Locker Room? This is something I have to see!", Dani said.

"Sam most likely has blackmail now!", Danny said and opens the note while throwing the bra away.

'_This is where all hints stop. I am not telling you were the Element of Laughter is. I know you know where it is. The hints are right in front of you know instead of on paper._'

"Aw come on!", Danny said with his eyes glowing for a split second.

"What does it say?", Twilight asked and gasped when she saw it, "Discord is such a jerk!"

"What do you mean?", Rarity asked.

"Discord isn't giving anymore hints and saying they are right in front of us.", Twilight said.

"Because they are silly! Where there's laughter, there is Pinkie Pie!", Pinkie said and flew off out threw the doors in the house.

Twilight face hoofed.

"These are one of the few times, Pinkie Pie doesn't make any sense!", Twilight said.

"Let's go follow her.", Dani said.

Everyone and pony followed Danny. Jack decided to play ninja and follow them in secret.

Once the remaining Mane Six, Danny, and Dani reached an alley, Danny and Dani transformed into their ghost forms. Jack, who was still following in secret, saw this. He was confused, a tad bit angry, and happy for Danny. Actually he had no idea how to feel and continued to play ninja until this mess was over.

The town was now a disaster. Paulina was hording rocks and was slightly grayed but continued to, Dash was in a tutu with a group of buffalo who were also wearing them and doing ballet, Mr. Lancer digging in the ground like a dog, pies falling backwards twords the sky, some of the building floating in the air, some of the floating buildings spinning and chocolate rain filled cotton candy clouds hanging over head. The one thing that seemed normal was The Box Ghost flying around laughing like a maniac claiming the boxes of the world for himself.

"MINE!", Paulina shouted hording a rock.

Rarity was disgusted. This reminded her of when she was under the same hording spell.

Danny, thankfully, no longer had tastes for Paulina. If he did, he would be even more disturbed.

"So this some of the damages Discord did to your world?", Danny asked.

"Yes.", Twilight said.

"He can't really do anything to Ghost Zone because some of the things going on already happen there.", Dani said.

All of the sudden the roads turned to soap, day and night happening to quickly, and the grass became blue and purple checker boards. The remaining Mane Six and the two Halfas fly twords Pinkie when she said to hurry up. Pinkie Pie was leading them to Casper High.

"This is were my Pinkie Sense sensed a bunch of laughter!", Pinkie said skipping around.

"Okay, let's go in and hope nothing bad happens.", Danny said.

Everyone and pony flies up into Casper High, which was still floating in mid air.

Once inside they landed.

"At least it still seems normal in here.", Danny said.

Soon a locker came running by barking. Yes, BARKING. Danny and Dani was shocked to see such behavior. A ladle was hopping around pointing in random directions.

"This is very very weird.", Danny said.

Soon they came across the Girl's Locker Room.

"**You can't possibly be thinking of going in there at a time like this!**", The Mane Six and Dani yelled.

Dani's eyes glowed even brighter.

"I know what I'm doing. The note said that the answer was right in front of us, and from the last letters, he was having fun in the Girl's Locker Room so, it's in the Girl's Locker Room.", Danny stated.

"If your wrong then I'm gonna have to do some lightning bucking on you!", Rainbow Dash threatened.

"Rainbow Dash quit that!", Apple Jack yelled.

Danny opened the Girl's Locker Room to see the chaos Discord had created in there. Tucker and Sam were tied up in a corner.

"Danny!", Sam and Tucker yelled.

"Guys what happened?", Danny asked.

"This thing called Discord did this to us!", Tucker said then became mortified, "He turned my baby into frosting!"

"Baby?", Twilight asked.

"Tucker here is obsessed with technology, and Discord turned his PDA into frosting.", Sam said, "But he turned my clothes PINK!"

"That's Sam. She's a goth and only wears dark colors. No pinks.", Tucker said, "But what ever Discord did the Girl's Locker Room, I like it! Better than my first time in here!"

Sam did a Gibbs Slap upside Tucker's head with a glare.

"You WHAT?!", Sam yelled.

"Danny did it first!", Tucker said.

Sam glared at Danny.

"Do I have to explain this again?!", Danny asked, "At a time like this?!"

"Hey lookie I found my Element of Laughter!", Pinkie sang as she put it on.

"Okay girls, lets put our Elements on.", Twilight said.

The rest of the Mane Six put their Elements on.

"What are you ponies talking about?", Tucker asked, "Wait they can talk!?"

"These are the Elements of Harmony. You see they each represent something. Mine's represents Magic, Rarity's represents Generosity, Rainbow Dash's represents Loyalty, Fluttershy's represents Kindness, Apple Jack's represents Honesty, and Pinkie Pie's represents Laughter.", Twilight explained, "The magic that they create when used together will fix the disaster here. They did when Discord did the same thing to Equestria."

"Now let's find Discord and kick his butt!", Danny and Dani said.


	14. Mane 6 and Phantoms Vs Discord and Vlad

**Binas:** The epic battle is here!

**Phantom Fan 21: **I have choose to write two chapters. The final fight is at hand. Get ready because, "Let get ready to rumble!"

* * *

Chapter 14: Mane 6 and Phantoms Vs Discord and Vlad Plamius Part 1

* * *

.

* * *

The Mane six and Team Phantom ran out of Casper High only for Sam and Tucker to see what happen to Amity Park.

"Discord did this to our home?!", Tucker asked in shock.

"Eyep.", Danny said.

"He's a Frootloop from our world.", Rainbow Dash added.

Tucker just stared at Rainbow Dash as Danny laugh.

"When did that pony learn that word.", Sam asked before looking at Danny who was still laughing.

"You told it those words?", Sam asked him.

"They got names Sam, and yes I told Rainbow Dash those words.", Danny said.

"Well let's go find Discord and fix your world, Danny.", Twilight said getting back on track.

Danny nods and picks Tucker, Sam, and everyone/pony and flew down.

After landing, The Mane 6 and Team Phantom look around, before hearing something fall out of the shadows. They turn and saw Jack with the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Dad... I mean Mr. Fenton what are you doing here? It not to hunt me again?", Danny asked.

"No Danny, not here to hunt my own son again.", Jack said as he stood up.

Danny eyes widen.

"You know?" Danny asked getting a bit scare.

Jack nods and put his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Yes I know and I'm proud of you." Jack said with a smile.

Danny smiles as he look at his father.

"What you three doing here!?", Rarity and Apple Jack yelled.

Danny turn and saw the three fillies.

"Didn't Apple Jack tell you it's too dangerous?", Danny asked as well.

"All we want to do is fix what did in the past, we still felt sorry even today.", Apple Bloom explained.

Danny just sighed.

"Fine but, Dad can you take them somewhere safe until this mess is all over?", Danny asked him.

Jack nods and turn to them.

"Come on little ponies, I tell you all about ghosts.", Jack said happily and carried them back to Fenton Works.

"Do you think they're be OK with your Dad, Darling?", Rarity ask.

"They be fine, Dad loves talking about ghosts.", Danny said.

"Well if you say so." Rarity said.

After walking and Flying for an while Pinkie started to hum an song.

"Pinkie? What you humming?", Rainbow Dash asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh just an song for Danny.", Pinkie answered.

"Well never thought I ask this but can we heard it?", Danny asked.

"Okie Dokie Loike.", Pinkie Pie said and started to sing...

{**Binas:** Oh no... When music starts, you know Tucker is going to join in. Now where is that anvil so I drop it on Tucker's head when he starts trying to sing?}

(Please play the Danny Phantom Theme song and que Tucker's failing attempts to join in)

**Pinkie: **He's a phantom  
Danny Phan- Danny Phan- Danny phantom

Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very  
strange machine

It was designed to view a world unseen  
(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny phantom )

When it didn't quite work his  
folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it  
there was a great big flash  
every thing just changed  
his molecules got all rearranged

(Tucker try join in)

(phantom phantom)

(Sam pulls Tucker way with a candy cane by the neck, because she didn't what the ponies to hear his singing)

When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair  
and glowin' green eyes  
he could walk through walls  
disappear and fly  
he was much more unique then the other guys  
and it was then Danny knew what he had to do  
he had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through  
he's here to fight for me and you

(Tucker joins in again only this time Sam jump on him to stop him as Danny face palm. An anvil is cut of a rope. Sam jumps out of the way and the anvil lands on Tucker. Tucker manages to get out from under the anvil but is disoriented.)

(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny phantom gonna catch em all  
cuz he's Danny phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's)

Danny Phantom

Pinkie smiles as she finish the song and Danny look surprise.

"Wow! Pinkie that was the best song I heard you sing minus the times Tucker join in.", Danny said and glares at the still dizzy Tucker.

"What wrong with Tucker joining in?", Fluttershy asked.

"Tucker here can't sing.", Sam said finishes tying him up.

"Yes I can!", Tucker yelled.

"That was only to save everyone from Ember!", Sam yell back.

"Who?", Twilight asked.

Danny told them about Ember an rock star ghost that get more powerful when people said her name. It took Tucker's bad singing to free the spell they were in.

"Well we stood stop with all the ghosts and Equestria stories swap.", Twilight said, "We have to focused on Discord and Plasmius "

Everyone/pony nods and turns only to see Discord sitting on a throne drinking chocolate milk with Vlad beside him.

"Discord turn Amity Park back to normal right now!" Sam yelled.

"Uhhh... I don't think so.", Discord said, "I having too much fun."

He took a drink only for the glass to disappear. Discord just look at the chocolate milk, that is the shape of the drunken glass, and threw it behind him causing an explosion and car alarms to go off.

"Didn't think you would.", Danny said, "So Girls he's all yours!"

Discord turned and saw all the Mane Six around him.

"What?! How did you?", Discord ask surprise.

"Like you Discord.", Twilight said.

"We learn our lesson too.", Rarity added.

"Nice knowing ya crazy Frootloop.", Rainbow Dash said and all six manes close their eyes and their Elements glow bright.

Soon all six Ponies floated in the air and an rainbow came from all of them.

"No! Not again!", Discord yelled as the rainbow hit him and turned into stone once more.

Soon a rainbow arch appeared over Amity Park and spit into two creating a dome that grew outwards turning the small town back to the way it was before Discord show up. The six ponies floated down slowly and Danny smile at them.

"One Frootloop down and one Frootloop to go.", Danny said turning to Vlad.

The Mane Six turn to Vlad as well.

"Well Frootloop?", Rainbow Dash ask, "Have any last words before we use the Elements on you?"

Vlad was surprise but laugh afterwords.

"What so funny Plasmius " Danny asked, "I don't see any jocks wearing tutus while dancing with buffalo around here!"

"The real reason I want Discord to be release so we can make these!" Vlad said before hold out five black necklaces and an black crown.

"What are those?" Fluttershy asked timidly.

"These are the Elements of Disharmony and they are more powerful then your Elements of Harmony!", Vlad yelled and held all six into the air.

They floated off his hand and surround him and Discord. Vlad scream as the Elements enter his body. The statue of Discord was cover in black magic as it and Vlad's body's slam together. Everyone/pony cover their eyes as the black magic cover all of Amity Park.

When they open their eyes they saw all of Equestria Ponies in Amity Park.

"What going on?", Luna ask when she looked around.

"Luna!", Danny shouted.

Luna turned and saw Danny and flew up to him.

"Night Friend Danny! Are you well?", Luna asked.

Danny raised an eyebrow at what Luna said before shook it off.

"I'm fine, though I don't think we be fine any longer.", Danny said as he looked around.

Soon he spot Celestia with the Mane Six, Tucker, Sam, and Dani.

"Danny what going on?", Celestia ask when she reach him.

"Turns out Vlad release Discord to make his own Elements, only they are Disharmony not of Harmony.", Danny quickly cleared up.

"Well less we all here.", Apple Jack said.

"Yeah!", Rainbow Dash said before an earthquake was felt.

Everyone and Pony turn and saw something rise from the ground. It look like Vlad only with Discord's cosplay. And he was a giant with a ghostly glow!

"Wow! That one big Frootloop!", Rainbow Dash said in awe and ears flat against her head.

"**I'M CHAOS PLASMIUS! I AM A SPIRIT OF GREATER CHAOS!**", Chaos Plasmius shouted.

"I think we need an bigger thermos.", Tucker said as everyone/pony look at the new Chaos Spirit.


	15. Final Fight

**Binas:** I told Phantom Fan 21 a little gag that will make you all laugh! Trust me, it's TvTrope's most crowning trope there! Goofy Printed Underwear!

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here it is. As the final music please play Reach for the Element of Harmony an Sonic color and MLP crossover from King SpartaX37 from YouTube. It's fit this last battle.

* * *

Chapter 15: Mane 6 and Phantoms Vs Discord and Vlad Plamius Part 2

* * *

.

* * *

Danny and The Mane Six quickly got the Princesses and Danny's friends out of the way just as Chaos Plasmuis slam the ground they were just at.

"All Right it Time to kick his butt for real.", Danny said and got ready to fight.

"Count me in.", Rainbow Dash agreed.

The two flew at Chaos with Danny throwing all the Ectoplasm at him. Rainbow Dash flew around him and going in for an few attacks, but Chaos just swap them away. They both hit the ground and pick themselves back up.

"Danny! Rainbow Dash! Stop, he to strong!", Twilight said and held them back with her magic.

"We can't let them take over Danny world.", Rainbow Dash yell.

"Well, Let see how they can handle an Ghostly Wail!", Danny said and took an deep breath.

Everypony/one covered their ears as Danny release his Ghostly Wail. Chaos was blown back but walked up Danny and swat him away.

"NO WAY!", Rainbow Dash shouted.

Danny pick himself in surprise.

"Danny are you OK?", Sam asked as she and the others run up to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine.", Danny said.

"There got to be an way to beat them.", Luna said.

"Maybe if we use the Elements of Harmony again.", Rarity said.

Danny eyes widen at Rarity words.

"That it!", He yell.

The shout scare everypony/one.

"Sorry.", Danny said, "We should do what Vlad did."

"As in using the Elements own you?". Twilight ask.

"Don't have much chose right now Twilight.", Danny said before turn back to Chaos Plasmius.

"Then let do it!", Rainbow Dash agreed.

The others nods after thinking about it. They surround Danny and ready their elements.

"Wait!", Celestia said, "We don't know if Elements will work on other good hearten."

"What if you plan fails?", Luna ask.

"We won't know until we try.", Danny said and nods to the girls.

They nod back and all of them close their eyes again.

"MAGIC!"

"GENEROSITY!"

"LOYALTY!"

"KINDNESS!"

"HONESTY!"

"LAUGHTER!"

"GOING GHOST!"

Another rainbow appear and shot toward the sky. Before coming back down and cover Danny and The Mane Six in an bright light. Everyone and Pony cover their eyes again. When they open them that saw a new Danny Phantom floated there. His boots was now yellow, his pants were orange, his upper part was now white with a black DP surrounded by the Mane Six's Cutie Marks, his gloves were now pink with streamers, on his head was an purple horn on a headband, and finally on his back was two big blue feather wings. Celestia and Luna saw all Six Elements of Harmony on Danny's belt as well.

"Danny are you OK?", Sam ask after seeing Danny new look.

Danny open his eyes and move his white bangs out of his face.

"We're fine Sam.", Danny said.

Sam backed away. It wasn't Danny's voice she heard but all Six of the ponies as well. He turn to Chaos Plasmuis and smile.

"He is strong and this power can't beat them.", Phantom said.

"What?!", Sam yell, "You don't think you beat him?!"

"I didn't said I can't beat him.", Phantom said, "I said this power can't beat him."

Then turn to Jack who was close by.

"Dad, I need you to go get the Ghost gloves." Phantom said.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Trust me, I have a plan.", Phantom answered.

He looked back at Chaos and smiled one more.

"I'm Harmony Phantom, I'm also spirit." Phantom said and flew up to him.

Chaos was trashing Amity Park before something hit his face. He turn and saw Harmony Phantom.

"What?! The Elements Harmony together?!", He yelled.

"Got that you over-sized Frootloop!" Harmony taunted with a cocky smile.

"Your power can't beat me.", Chaos yelled.

"True, but I will stop you.", Harmony agreed and punch in the face again.

Chaos back way holding his face.

'_There is no way that pipsqueak can have that much power then me._', Chaos thought.

He throw a punch at Harmony who just dodge to the side smiling. Chaos threw wild punches only for Harmony Phantom to dodge them all.

"Quit messing around and fight already!", Chaos yell annoy.

"Oh we are fighting! I thought you were just getting warmed up!", Harmony taunted and threw a kick into his guts.

Chaos gagged and hold his mouth. Harmony then threw an punch that knock Chaos into the air. Harmony then flew past him and above him, before diving back into him slamming into the ground with a Sonic Rainboom!

Back on the ground away from the fight, everyone and Pony jaws drop as they watch Harmony Phantom over power Chaos Plasmius

"And he said that power wasn't enough to beat them.", Tucker said in awe.

Sam just look at the fight, to shock to say anything.

"How is possible Sister?", Luna asked, "I can feel the Elements of Harmony and Disharmony and the Disharmony is more powerful then our own Harmony."

Celestia just look at Harmony Phantom and thought about it.

"It might be that Harmony Phantom also has the spirits of the Elements of Harmony.", Celestia said after a while.

"Wait he has the Elements and the spirits of harmony?", Tucker asked.

Celestia nods before seeing a red person pass them.

"Who that?", Celestia asked.

Tucker and Sam turn and saw the red person.

"Oh no." Tucker said.

"Valerie." Sam added.

Harmony just knock away Chaos before see an blast from the corner of his eye. His horn glow and a shield appear around him. After putting it down.

"Hello Red Huntress.", Phantom said.

"I knew you will be behind this ghost!", Val spat.

"I'm not the one.", Phantom said plainly.

"Lies! That all you have, is lies!", Val said before rising her arm.

Then an purple glow appear around her wist.

"What?!", She ask in surprise.

"You need to know about ghosts before you hunt them.", Phantom said not look at her, "You are in the way of the fight and Chaos Plasmius will use this as an chance to stop me so, please move a side."

And flew back to Chaos. Val does noting due that his words shocking her.

Chaos stood up and shake his head to clear the stars.

"I'm done playing around with you Daniel!", Chaos yelled and threw two Ecto-blasts.

Harmony just smile and catch them. Chaos back away as his black power turn white in Harmony's hands.

"I'm not.", Phantom said with a goofy smile, "I'm having way to much fun!"

Phantom threw the attacks back. Chaos felt the power hit him and made his pants fall, showing his Discord print boxers. The mini Discords on them scream and cover themselves. Everyone and Pony laugh as Chaos pull up his pants and cried out in anger and threw an giant ecto-ball. Harmony just turn around.

"I hope you're in for agood time now!" Phantom said and threw his back legs and hit the ecto-ball back at Chaos.

Chaos flew back as his own attack hit him.

"This is impossible!", Chaos yelled, "I am the Spirit of Chaos! No one can beat me!"

"Well I'm the Spirit of Harmony.", Phantom said, "And due that we are both spirits we can't die, only to fight each other until end of time."

Chaos looked at him in surprise.

"But I don't want to fight that long.", Phantom added, "So I'm going to take you apart!"

Just as he finish those words, Jack ran up with Maddie and Jazz.

"Here Son! Catch!", Jack yelled and threw the Ghost Gloves.

Using his horn, he put the gloves on and smile.

"Those gloves can only let the wear touch ghost. Not take them apart!", Chaos said laughing.

"With the right type of power they can.", Phantom said and put some magic into them.

Soon claws appear on them.

"Now as my Dad says 'I'm going to tear you apart molecule by molecule'!", Phantom said and flew into Chaos.

"No get out of ME!", Chaos yelled as he felt his power be rip apart.

The black mist fade from Amity Park as an bright light appear covering everything. For the third time everyone and pony cover their eyes.

When they open them again, they saw Harmony Phantom holding Vlad Plasmius in one hand and the statue of Discord in the other. After landing and setting them down Tucker, Sam, Jazz, and Luna ran up to him and group hug him. The weight was so much Harmony fell over taking his friends with him. Harmony laugh and stood up. He pick Discord up with his horn and hand it over to Celestia.

"I believe this belongs to you Celestia.", Phantom said.

Celestia nodded and took Discord. Phantom floated into air and spit back into Danny Phantom and the Mane Six.

The Mane Sic had dizzy looks.

"Wow... That... Was... So... AWESOME!", Rainbow Dash shouted.

"You know what this calls for?", Pinkie asked.

* * *

_Later..._

"A PARTY!", Pinkie yelled and threw some streamers.

The party was in the middle of Amity Park.

"Now let's get this party started!", Pinkie said and pulled out her turn table and DJ Pon-3.

"Where does she keep that stuff?", Jack asked.

"I have no idea.", Danny said.

They passed a group of guys bouncing around with lampshades on their heads and a bunch of ponies laughing.

"I have to say, this place is fabulous!", Rarity said admiring the scenery.

"Let's hope that someday we can see each other again.", Danny said.

"Maybe we can come here again too! I would love to see what a regular day is like here Sugar cube.", Apple Jack said.

Soon Danny's ghost sense went off.

"BEWARE!"

"Well who want's to see me make a new game?", Danny asked.

"I love games!", Pinkie said.

"Dad can you go get the Ecto guns for them? I have an idea.", Danny said with his eyes glowing for second.

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

"AHHHHHH!", The Box Ghost screamed as he was being shot at by ponies.

"Your right Danny! Sometimes ghost hunting is fun!", Rainbow Dash said as she blasted happily at the Box Ghost.

Everyone/pony laughed as the Box Ghost's overall's fell down to reveal Vlad's ghost form's face in the front.

"That's so wrong...", Tucker said as everyone/pony laughed even harder.


End file.
